Stark Institute 4
by AndurilofTolkien
Summary: The world of the Avengers had changed overnight and now just like in the past after the Battle of New York they must now recruit a new team to help them. But with a new team comes a new challenge in a form of an ancient power. Will the Avengers be destroyed for good this time? Or is fate finally on their side in battle? R&R appreciated. *AU*
1. Chapter 1

The sun was baking the outside of the Avengers headquarters as Clint waited for Natasha to meet him outside. In his hand was a black folder with the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo on the cover. It was only five years ago that they had graduated agents from the last Avenger Trainees and things had changed drastically since then.

The Avengers especially had been thrown into chaos with the appearance of Thanos and the Infinity Stones. Now a lot of their teammates were gone and they were in desperate need of new recruits.

Clint opened the folder and glanced over the four profiles inside.

"Shouldn't you have those memorized by now?" Came an amused voice in front of him. Clint glanced up to spot Natasha smirking at him from where she was sipping a cup of coffee from one of the local cafes.

"Hey, I'm not as good as you with that kind of stuff." Clint grinned as he shut the folder and leaned in to peck her on the cheek. It had been a while since he had seen her since she had been running around doing Secret Avengers missions. "Are you ready to babysit a bunch of kids again?" He asked taking a moment to appreciate her beautiful new blonde hair.

Natasha gave him a smile. It had been way too long especially since they were married and their relationship had been tested due to those missions. But she was glad that the upstate Avengers HQ had been opened and there was more room now. "I'm ready so the kids should be on their way."

Soon two cars came up to the doors of the HQ and four kids stepped out.

Natasha spoke up, "Welcome to Avengers Headquarters and I'm Natasha and this is Clint. We will be your mentors."

The girl smiled. "I'm Cairo Johnson and this is my older brother Ravi Johnston."

Natasha smiled. "Nice to meet you."

The other girl introduced herself. "I'm Phebe Miranda nice to meet you both."

Clint nodded. "Same and who are you?" He asked the other boy who just by the style alone could be Stark's doppelganger or Strange himself.

"I'm Tyler and it's nice to finally meet you."

Soon Tony approached them. "Welcome kids I'm Tony Stark and come inside we have much to show you." He smirked at birdbrain and ginger. "If Robin Hood and Ginger are done." Natasha gave him a glare but it just added to his ego. Yes he was glad to see everyone reunited again and he wasn't going to miss out teasing any of them for it had been too long.

Clint turned to the kids. "Alright let's follow Iron Man." Tony laughed a little as they entered the main entrance.

"This is where you will be staying as you train, and each of you will have your own rooms so I hope you can come to think of it as your home for the time being," Tony told them as he gave them a quick tour around the living room and kitchen. "I'm going to leave the settling in to my too comrades here while I go work on some things with Bruce, don't disappoint me Agents," Tony shot Clint and Natasha a wink as he left the room and went to the elevator that would take him down to his lab in the basement. Clint rolled his eyes, figures that they would be left to do all the work.

"Well, we should have you tell us a little about your powers and maybe some of your backgrounds to get to know each other better, something to break the ice," Clint said as they walked into the living room area where it would be more comfortable.

"Ooh, that could be fun," Phebe's grin was infectious as she took a seat on the comfy red sofa supplied for them. She even clapped a few times in excitement. "Do you mind if I go first?"

"That's fine, we don't mind," Cairo said as she tugged her brother's sleeve to get him to sit next to her. Ravi did after a bit of a pause, his green eyes reflecting her own. They both watched as Phebe held out a hand and made a soft glow of white light appear in it.

"I can draw on the power of the moon, it can be gentile or…" Phebe narrowed her eyes at one of the fake fruits sitting on the table between them and held out a finger. Suddenly the soft glow shot from her finger and burned a hole right through the apple. "…destructive!"

"Holy crap!" Tyler exclaimed as he came to sit by them as well. It might have been Clint's imagination, but it seemed like the shadow beneath him was a little off. Almost like the way it moved didn't quite match up with the way Tyler himself moved. Weird.

"Not bad," Ravi gave her a surprised but approving look. "My turn then," he smirked. Cairo couldn't help but give her brother an uneasy look. No offense to him, but his power wasn't exactly the most stable and they were just invited into this place. She would kill him if he collapsed the Avengers HQ on their first day. Thinking quickly, she touched his arm and absorbed some of his power just as the whole building began to shake.

"Whoa!" Clint grabbed the thing closet to him to steady himself as the last of the earthquake died away around them.

"My power is to control the earth," Ravi explained, "but I do admit that I don't have the best control over it…I'm hoping to learn how." He nudged Cairo. "Your turn."

Cairo gave her brother a look of relief once the shaking had stopped. "I absorb powers and use them against the enemy but it doesn't work on tech based powers like for example Iron Man. But when I absorb the power of that person I draw half their power and it could cause trouble as well. Also my time limit is 30 minutes and I'm hoping I can learn to return that power of the person I borrow it from."

Natasha and Clint both were surprised to hear how powerful their new team was.

Soon Steve walked into the room. "What was that? Did the hulk go crazy on accident?" He asked.

"No it was just Ravi showing his power." Clint told him.

Steve turned to the kids. "I'm Captain America and my name is Steve." After the introductions Steve left the room knowing that these kids had potential.

Finally it was Tyler's turn and he felt insecure in sharing for his was definitely not natural at all and he hoped that he could be accepted. He looked up to one Avenger just from the name and that was Doctor Strange and right now he felt strange no pun intended.

"Well I have these powers and it's from a demon." He didn't meet their gaze as he said it.

Natasha gave him a reassuring smile. "Well you are welcome to look around and help yourselves we have a full staff of cooks here. Just order what you want it's on Stark anyway." The kids got up and started heading to the kitchen.

At the same time Bruce and Tony were in the lab which Tony had watched the whole exchange on his monitors that he had installed. "Looks like Tyler needs some confidence." Tony turned to his friend which Bruce understood where he was coming from.

"I know what it's like to have something you can't control a part of you. He will be fine."

Tony smiled a little. "We will make sure they are." Bruce knew that Tony had a good heart even after all that had happened in five years but it was rare when he showed it.


	2. Chapter 2

The kids were all gathered at the table in the kitchen for they had just met their mentors Clint and Natasha. Cairo turned to Tyler. "I think it's cool that you have demonic power."

Tyler stopped eating and met her gaze. "I don't think so honestly."

Ravi sensed there was a reason behind this. "Does it have to do with something personal that had happened in your life?"

Tyler sighed. "Yes." But he wasn't going to go into details.

Phebe smiled at him. "We won't judge you for all of us have something to hide right guys but if you want to open up at any time we are here for you?" She met the siblings gazes which they nodded and Tyler took a deep breath.

"Thank you."

Natasha walked in then. "If all of you are done I will show you to your rooms." They followed her and the girls would share a room at the end of the hall and the boys would be across the hall in the other room. "Now that you know where you are staying just get comfortable and you are allowed access to the gathering room where all of us hang out." They thanked her and settled in.

Cairo turned to Phebe. "I will take the bed by the wall and you can have by the window." She told her as she put her stuff down on the bed. Meanwhile in the boys room Tyler had thrown his stuff on the bed next to the wall as well.

"I'm leaving for a while." He left the room and made his way back the way he came. He heard Curson in his head, "Human you should be appreciative of my powers." Tyler grew serious and glanced around making sure he wasn't overheard than turned to the shadow on the wall. "I don't have to do anything. I'm stuck with you and you will not repeat the past for your will has no control over my own."

The demon laughed. "You humans are so naïve."

Tyler ignored him and entered the main living area. He saw how big it was. "Wow." All of the sudden Thor arrived at the HQ and took him by surprise. He knew who Thor was for he saw him on TV so long ago when New York happened and Loki attacked. "Evening Thor."

Thor smiled. "I see Stark allowed another group into the Avengers." Tony walked in than to greet Thor and smiled at Tyler.

"Hey kid, enjoying the headquarters?" Tony asked him. Tyler smirked at seeing two of Earth's Mightiest Heroes in the flesh. He didn't know if he would ever get used to it.

"Yeah, it's an honor, Mr. Stark," Tyler said.

"I'm looking forward to seeing how you grow into a mighty hero!" Thor clapped Tyler on the shoulder and it nearly shook his teeth.

"Haha thanks," Tyler winced but smiled. "Well if you guys don't mind I'm kind of tired and going to head back to my room." Tyler excused himself and when he went back to the boys' room. When he entered, Ravi looked up from his phone.

"Hey."

"Hey," Tyler nodded towards him with a slight smile.

"So, that's what the demon looks like huh?" Ravi said and Tyler froze. Ravi gave him a sheepish smile. "I saw you talking to it in the hallway," he answered Tyler's unasked question.

"You followed me?" Tyler didn't quite get the accusatory tone out of his voice.

"Sorry, I just wanted to hang out and then I saw you start talking to yourself…but actually it was the demon," Ravi shrugged. Tyler felt his stomach drop and in the corner of his mind he felt Curson chuckle.

"I know it's…strange." Tyler looked down.

"Actually, it's pretty cool…I know you don't feel comfortable about talking about your past but if you ever change your mind you can talk to me," Ravi told him. Tyler didn't know if he would ever get to that point, but Ravi's offer still made him smile.

"Thanks, man."

Meanwhile, Thor glanced at Tony who had watched Tyler leave the room. The kid seemed on edge and he knew that Thor being here on Earth after so long something big must had happened.

"What is up big guy?" Tony asked him as he walked over to the bar. Thor's expression changed.

"Asgard had been destroyed and most of my people are now on earth in hiding. I am the leader now."

Tony was shocked by this. "Was it that diva brother of yours Loki again?"

"No it had been my sister Hela who had been the goddess of death she was the cause of it mostly." Tony decided to not ask anymore questions for he could tell the subject was still a sensitive one. "But Loki and a good friend of mine Valkryie are under cover here on earth with my people. We lost many on the trip here thanks to Thanos."

Tony than knew the whole truth. "I'm sorry big guy but if Loki plans to try to rule us again I will personally kick his ass back to space."

Thor smirked a little. "I have my friend keeping a close eye on him."

Tony just nodded. "If you need any aid the Avengers will help you buddy."

"Thank you but there is another matter. I know we just had a huge war and we are recovering from it. But there is a threat coming to earth."

Tony figured everyone in the tower must hear this. "F.R.I.D.A.Y. call the team here to the main living area."

"Yes sir." A female voice answered.

The girls Cairo and Phebe had been talking about boys and gossiping about other things when the alarm sounded and Natasha stood in the door way. "Come on it's important."

Clint had gone to get the boys and soon everyone had gathered in the main living area. Tony turned to Thor. "So who is the threat now?"

Thor spoke up. "She is not here yet but when Asgard was destroyed..." Everyone's expressions ranged from shock to concern Thor continued. "She was an enemy of mine from long ago and she had been banished by my father into the deepest part of space. But she might now try to exact revenge and come to earth. She's called the Enchantress and she is as powerful as they come."

Steve spoke up. "Any idea when?"

"No but I suspect it could be anytime."

Tony nodded. "I will tell Fury to keep an eye out for he still has his spy operations."

Cairo walked over. "Nice to meet you Thor. I'm Cairo and this is my brother Ravi. There is Tyler and Phebe."

Thor smiled. "I look forward to working with you young warriors."

Clint checked the time. "Alright everyone get some rest the new recruits have training in the morning."

Soon everyone were on their way to their rooms and Tony stopped Tyler. "You alright kid?"

Tyler nodded slightly. "I'm fine."

"You know you can come to any of us to talk especially me the lab is always open."

Tyler smiled. "Thanks I will keep that in mind." He went back to the room.

Steve turned to him. "Did you notify Fury?"

Tony nodded. "He sent a reply telling us he's monitoring now."

Steve smiled a little. "Good to know that you still have a good heart Stark."

Tony instead went to his usual attitude. "You should help them train a little Captain Sparkles." He left the room and Steve just shook his head.

Back with Clint and Natasha, Natasha turned to Clint. "So what do you think about all of this?"

"I think this is going to be a crazy year," Clint said as he thought over all of what Thor had just told them. "I wonder what kind of powers someone called 'the Enchantress' would have to terrorize us…"

"We'll have to get the new team started in their training right away," Natasha said and by the way she was looking out their window, Clint could tell she was really worried how the kids would fair against an already powerful enemy. To tell the truth he was worried as well.

"Don't worry, we have Steve, Tony and even Thor—who knows a lot about the Enchantress and will help us prepare them," Clint tried to assure her. Natasha's brows unfurled just a bit as his words sunk in. She allowed herself a smile at him.

"You're right, we can do this with everyone to help us," she agreed.

The next morning Natasha and Clint split up and went to wake up the recruits. Once the girls and guys were ready Tony called them to the main living area and for he had a surprise.

Natasha sighed. "Knowing Stark it will probably be another suit."

Clint nodded and Tony came in. "No but I do have one in progress of being perfected. Actually I have these two one is for Cairo who doesn't have an offensive weapon as I recall you can absorb powers but not tech and if you can't absorb anyone than you are wide open. So here is a Wakandan gun for you to use." He slid it to her which she picked up and examined it.

Only recently had that country came out as a nation to the entire world and she never thought that she would be holding a gun from that country. She heard her brother right next to her but she ignored him.

"Thanks."

Tony nodded than turned to her brother. "Here is a piece of tech I had developed to help you control your earth abilities and won't bring down my headquarters that I had funded for all of us to live here. It's like a piece of armor you just put it on and channel your power from there." He handed it to him which he smiled and Cairo smirked.

"At least I don't have to worry so much now because my brother is a thick headed idiot at times." Ravi glared at her but she just smirked.

Tony turned to the other too. "I saw you interact with a shadow Tyler and I think that this might help. It's a white noise dampener just wear it and it will cancel out the other guy when you don't want him to interact with you when you aren't in battle. You can have a piece of mind. Dr. Banner helped on that."

Tyler beamed at this for the demon was a constant headache and the nightmare of his father wasn't helping him either. "Thanks Mr. Stark."

Tony than turned to Phebe. "You have moon abilities right? So here are some high tech bands to help channel your power better." He handed them to her which she gave her thanks.

Clint sighed, "Are you done Stark?"

Tony smirked. "I know you are jealous birdbrain but I will get to work on your upgrades soon."

Natasha sighed, "Go play with your robots Stark."

Soon the new team was down in the new gym and training begun. Natasha turned to Clint. "Would you like to do the honors?"

Clint grinned, "Alright then, Phebe, let's test out those wrist bands—" As soon as he said it, the training room floor opened up and a wooden dummy came out. Phebe grinned.

"I'm gonna blow his head off!" She exclaimed with a tad maniacal glint in her eyes. The whole team watched as she raised her hands so that the wrist bands touched together and concentrated. As she did it, the gems on them began to glow white with power. Then she jerked them forward and a beam of moonlight shot out from them….unfortunately missing the target by a mere few cenimeters. Phebe's face fell into a pout. "Aww man…"

"Nice try anyway, just have to work on your aim," Clint told her. Then he looked to Natasha. "Now Cairo...try sparring with Nat."

Ravi spoke up. "Not the gun sister." Cairo sighed for he was right and she didn't want to hurt Natasha with it.

"Alright no problem." She walked over to her mentor and attacked but Natasha easily defended it than tossed her to the ground. She wasn't going to give up she tried tripping her but Natasha read her moves and knocked her down again.

"You got potential."

Tyler took a deep breath as another dummy appeared and he shut his eyes. "Don't let me down demon."

Curson smirked a little. "You now desire to use my power?"

Tyler didn't like that tone. "Yes." He summoned the demon flame and hit the dummy but then it hit the wall. Luckily the fire was extinguished before it did any more damage. "Curson." He was in a rage and Curson knew this kid was just too easy.

"We have a deal I expect you to honor it." Tyler's gut had been right after all. The demon turned serious "Your will is not as strong but I can make it..."

"No!" Tyler yelled and then he turned to see Clint standing there.

"You did good kid."

Tyler didn't think so.

Natasha turned to Ravi. "Your turn and try not to bring the ceiling down on us." She brought up more dummies which he only got three of them thanks to his power being channeled through Stark's tech he gave him.

All of the sudden Tony came over the system. "Avengers Assemble."

Everyone rushed to the main living area and Fury was on the monitor. "We have a magical signature downtown and we can't trace it but there are objects being manipulated from another dimension creating havoc on civilians."

Tony turned to the kids. "I know you just started training but now it's time to use your powers for battle."

Cairo turned to her brother. "You should be leader since you are older." Tyler nodded his agreement.

Ravi smiled. "I will take it."

Steve said, " Suit up everyone." Emotions ran through the kids as they suit up and soon were on the quin jets heading toward down town New York.

Tony spoke up. "Do you think it's Loki?"

"No I don't believe my brother is behind this. I think we are being tested by someone else." Thor told them. They came across the site and soon they came under attack.

Out of seemingly nowhere, a giant energy blast knocked into the quin jet and sent it almost crashing to the ground. It took a bit of Clint's maneuvering just to make an emergency landing. As the Avengers and New Team clambered out of the jet, a blonde woman in a green outfit smirked as she floated in the air above them.

"Ah, Thor, forgive me for saying, it's _terrible_ to see you again," the woman said.

Thor's eyes narrowed and he gripped his hammer a little tighter. "Enchantress! If you don't stand down now I can't promise that you'll walk away from this alive."

Her eyes narrowed and she lifted her chin practically scoffing at the inexperienced team before her. "Do your worst, boys and girls."


	3. Chapter 3

The Enchantress had magic pouring right off of her even Tyler's demon could sense it.

Tyler spoke up, "A plan would be nice."

She laughed for she knew that these mortals weren't a threat and she even knew that where Loki had failed she would succeed. This realm called Midgard was no match for her and she also noticed that Thor had changed as well. "So you had got a new weapon Thor son of Odin and I sense an awakening of power."

Thor gripped his new hammer ready to battle. "Leave this realm for it's under my protection."

She smirked. "Please these mortals are nothing but dust for their lives are short and I will rule them all." Soon she felt a direct hit as Ravi's shield hit her.

"You talk too much," he said with a smirk. She stumbled and counter attacked. He raised his shield but he felt someone protect him and it was Steve himself.

"Everyone attack!" Steve ordered.

Ravi glanced at the others especially Tyler. "You are in control you can do this."

Tyler nodded and closed his eyes. "Curson this is it I trust you but don't you dare do anything to harm my friends."

The demon smirked. "Human if you put your trust in me you better mean it." Soon Tyler felt himself hit the ground and then he saw The Enchantress right near him.

"You will be the first to go for you will be a lesson for the rest." She raised her hands in an attack.

"Back off, skank!" Phebe yelled and shot a white hot beam of energy that knocked the enchantress off-balance. The Enchantress growled and soon she and Phebe were in a magic shooting match. Ravi was giving her back up.

"Hey are you alright?" Cairo asked as she held a hand out to Tyler to help him up from the ground. Tyler hesitated a moment before taking it.

"Yeah thanks," Tyler said, but he inwardly projected annoyance towards Curson. ' _I do put my trust in you_ r _power…'_ Tyler thought. He felt Curson's delight in his answer. It made Tyler uneasy, the more he relied on this demon the more power over him it gained.

' _Alright, I'll lend you a bit of my power for now,'_ Curson laughed and as soon as the demon answered him Tyler felt dark power spread through him.

At that same moment Phebe was overcome by Enchantresses power and was sent flying into a nearby building. Ravi was quickly overcome as well, a pair of energy vines shot up from the ground and wrapped him up in a vice-like grip. He was suddenly immobilized.

"Crap…" Ravi grunted as he struggled to free himself. Enchantress just chuckled at his pitiful efforts and walked forward and grabbed his face so hard that her perfectly manicured nails left crescents in his cheeks as red as her nail polish.

"Well that was annoying…it's going to be fun crushing you like the bugs you all are," she growled.

Tyler stepped forward with his hands gripped into tight fists. His teammates needed him now more than ever.

Cairo moved to the side and put her arm on the Enchantress's. "Don't touch my brother!" She felt the strange power course through her and she heard her brother yelling at her but she couldn't comprehend. She felt the magic and she knew that she wouldn't have control over it. "Get away from him I said."

She blasted the Enchantress so hard that it completely sent her flying from him which also led to the release of her brother. She than felt faint and her brother caught her as she hit the ground.

The Enchantress was shocked by the power of that girl. "You are a strong one but I will kill you all." She was pissed now and set her sight on the siblings but Tyler stepped in front of them.

"Take them and you will have to kill me too. I hate magic I wish I had a normal life. I wish the past could be changed but it can't because there would be a price if you tried. I hate aliens who think that Earth is theirs to take when humanity was better off not knowing but thanks to Thor and his crazed adopted brother Loki we can't change that either. I assume you are Asgardian as well since you know Thor but I know one thing for sure is that I can do this for my friends. I will avenge them."

The Enchantress laughed. "You possess great power join me little one."

Tyler smirked. "Sorry but I don't take orders. I call upon the demon gate of hell come forth Curson and lend me your power." He felt the surge of darkness multiply tenfold and he blasted her so hard that she was knocked into the building.

The Enchantress turned to the Avengers. "This is not over not by a long shot." She vanished and Tyler felt himself starting to lose control. It took all of his strength to regain control.

"Curson stop!"

Soon the darkness lifted and he fainted.

Tony turned to his team. "Get them back to the headquarters now. He had Tyler while Steve got Cairo and the Hulk got Phebe which soon everyone was on the quin jet that had been summoned to their location. Once they were back at the headquarters the kids were taken to the infirmary where Bruce started checking the kids and Natasha stood nearby keeping a watchful eye on them.

"Hey, how are they doing?" Clint asked as he came up to stand next to Natasha. She had a tight smile on her face.

"They'll all recover, but that was a tense situation today. I'm afraid we have a lot of training ahead of us," she told him. Clint nodded. He knew it was thanks to Tyler's powerful but volatile magic that they had walked away victorious from the fight with Enchantress.

"Well, it wasn't bad for such a powerful enemy…and it was their first battle as a team after all. I know they'll get better," Clint said and he really did feel confident. They just had to work on control with the kids' powers. Natasha smiled for real this time and let out a little sigh.

"Alright, you have a point," she relented. "It was just hard to see them being thrown around and I hate seeing them injured."

"Yes, but really all things considered their injuries were pretty mild," Bruce broke in. "I've released them all to their rooms to rest."

Natasha was thankful the kids were fine considering how lucky all of them were. She turned to Clint. "Come on we need to talk over the training schedule." She thanked Bruce and Clint followed her out. They made their way to their room to talk.

Tony was back in the lab when he heard FRIDAY announce Tyler was waiting outside. He allowed the kid inside. "I thought you would be in recovery."

Tyler gave him a small smile. "I wanted to talk." Tony ushered the kid to sit down and Tyler took it. "Thank you for helping me back there." He wanted to show his appreciation but Tony had a feeling there was something more.

At the same time Cairo knocked on Ravi's door waiting for her brother to answer and she had invited Phebe to come with her but she told Cairo that she just wanted to stay where she was and thanked her for the invitation.

Ravi opened the door. "You should be resting Cairo."

Cairo smirked. "I came to talk brother." He invited her inside the room.

Ravi sighed as Cairo skipped across the room and deposited herself onto his bed. She then pulled out a small pouch and patted the space in front of her. "Come sit," she said. Ravi did as she asked and Cairo smiled as she pulled out a bottle of rubbing alcohol and some cotton balls. She dipped one in the alcohol and then gently touched it to the cuts the Enchantress had left on her brother's face. He didn't flinch but she knew the alcohol had to burn. "You look funny with these nail imprints trailing down the side of your face," she told him.

"You said that you wanted to talk?" Ravi asked as the corners of his lips turned up.

Cairo dropped her guard a little. "You know when you were captured I thought I was going to lose my only remaining family. I was scared brother."

Ravi knew that he was responsible for her since their parents were gone, well Cairo still had hope that they were only missing since they never saw the bodies, but it had been years. He was her guardian now after all and guilt slowly came upon him.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, but you had done the same to me today."

Cairo knew that. "I know and I'm sorry as well."

Ravi met her gaze. "I trust you sister and you must trust me because in the end I will fight with everything I have to stay alive."

Cairo smiled. "Than I promise you this that I will try to not take unnecessary risks and I will do the same." She gave him a quick hug which he was glad that they were going to be ok. She got up and took her leave to go check on her friend which Ravi decided to go check on Tyler.

Thor had told the team he had to leave for he had something important to do. He arrived in Norway and found the one person he needed to talk to.

"Brother I know that we had somewhat helped each other on Asgard but I need your help."

Loki smirked. "You must be desperate to come to me for help."

Valkyrie spoke up. "I will help you as well your majesty."

Thor turned serious. "I need information on The Enchantress."

"Well, I can help a little with that…she stole the form of one of my sisters…," Valkyrie told them. "Her name was Brunnhilde."

"Hmm," Loki said as he took in that information. "I also have her name mentioned in the mages' circles. Apparently she uses her… _assets_ " Loki looked Valkyrie up and down as he said it and holds up his hands in surrender when she gives him a menacing look, "..to trick the most powerful mages into revealing their secrets and she is quite powerful because of that."

Thor took in this information but it really didn't help much. "I need to know what weakness she has."

Loki knew that answer immediately. "It's easy really she never fights herself she always summons minions for her bidding. She is vulnerable in a one on one fight. If you want brother I can help you fight her and so can our friend here." Loki smirked for he knew that Valkyrie would want revenge for her sister in arms.

Thor wasn't so sure if this was a trick because Loki could ally himself with her than there would be more of threat to deal with. "I think we can handle it brother and thank you for the information." He left giving the look to his friend who nodded for Loki wasn't going to escape her gaze.

Loki laughed. "You will need me again brother." Thor heard that as he made his way back to Headquarters.

Meanwhile back in the lab, Tony waited and Tyler spoke up, "This thing that is attached to me I didn't ask for it. It was placed upon me because it's a curse."

Tony knew where this conversation was going. "You didn't ask for it kid but I'm glad that you have it because you saved us today and listen to me. It doesn't rule you kid you have free will that is what makes you human and you have strength deep down that surpasses that demon. You showed it at the end of the fight today. I'm proud of you and all of us are as well. You are on your way to becoming an Avenger and you will be a great one. So be confident and take the step forward and you will go far."

Tyler felt a little emotional and he quickly wiped his eyes.

Tony smiled. "It's ok kid I won't tell. But just out of curiosity how did you come by this thing?"

Tyler didn't answer at first for he had carried this burden for so long now. "It became attached to me when my father died because he had been originally cursed with it and the demon killed him. My mother is also dead it had been a car accident. I have my uncle who is my guardian."

Tony understood what it's like to lose those you care about. Hell, most of the kids who had come through his Avengers program had been orphans. "I'm sorry for your loss and I'm sure your uncle is proud of you and so am I kid like I said. Go get some rest alright and know that we are here for you kid. The Avengers are all here for you kids and will be after you leave here."

Tyler smiled for real this time. "Thank you, Tony." He got up and left the lab. He ran into Ravi who had been waiting for him.

"You alright?"

Tyler nodded. "I have something to share with you guys."

Ravi nodded. "How about we do a mini meeting tomorrow then?" Tyler agreed for right now he was exhausted. The boys headed back to their room to rest only to be awoken later by Steve while Natasha awoke the girls for food and movie night. It was a bonding tool that Tony had started years ago and it was the down time they needed after a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Tony had been in the lab all night and on his caffeine binge which Bruce just shook his head and had warned his friend. But he knew when Tony had insomnia he wouldn't listen to anyone and just work on suits all night. Bruce knew what had happened with Thanos still haunted Tony because he was the only one who knew the whole story.

Bruce entered the lab. "Morning Tony."

Tony glanced up from his suit. "Bruce morning."

Then there was silence which Bruce sighed, "So any plans today?"

Tony smiled. "Friday wake everyone up I have an announcement to make and also Pepper is returning today." The AI sounded the alarm and soon the whole headquarters was awake and not very happy. Tony had everyone meet up in the main living area which Natasha grumbled.

"Stark this better be important."

Tony smirked at everyone's bed heads. "Well since I haven't done it yet I'm throwing a party today a welcoming party of sorts for the kids and for everyone to bond some more. Plus Pepper is returning from her trip and she wants to meet the kids. So Legolas and Red here can take the kids shopping to pick out what they want for the party."

Cairo spoke up. "I think it will be fun to have a party." Ravi sighed for his sister was outgoing and he figured that it wouldn't hurt to have some fun especially after yesterday.

Natasha turned to the kids. "Alright go get ready and we will meet up in the garage in 10 minutes."

Steve gave Tony a serious look. "No alcohol for the kids."

Tony smirked. "Don't worry Capsicle I won't do that, I will save it for the after party."

Bruce turned to Steve. "You know Tony."

The kids returned to their rooms to get ready along with the mentors while Tony roped the rest of the Avengers to help him plan the perfect party.

Cairo smiled at her friend. "Have you ever been to a party before?" She asked Phebe as she got ready.

Phebe smiled but shook her head. "No I've never been to a party. My father was always busy with astrology studies once my mother disappeared so he never had much time for social events," she answered and by the way she smiled Cairo could tell she was really looking forward to tonight.

"Well, I'm sure this party will be one to remember," Cairo laughed. After all she knew Tony Stark was famous for the parties he threw.

Back in the boys room Tyler was real excited it had been quite a while since he partied. "Ravi dude let's get this party started." He quickly finished getting ready.

"Yeah, time to cut loose!" Ravi threw an arm around Tyler's shoulder as the two of them left to meet up with the rest of the team.

Once everyone met up at the car, Natasha and Clint had them all file inside and, with Clint in the driver's seat, they took off to the local party store. The kids were let free to wander while their mentors went to grab a few things that Tony had specifically requested of them.

"So what kinds of things do people do at a party?" Phebe asked as they browsed through an isle of party balloons and streamers. Cairo was busy tossing a bunch of confetti poppers into their cart while Tyler tried on some over-sized dollar sign glasses.

"Get drunk and dance," Ravi said and Cairo punched him in the shoulder.

"Steve said no alcohol," she said. Ravi laughed.

"Just teasing, sis, but Tony probably wouldn't mind if we spiked the punch…" Ravi dodged Cairo's second punch because he knew it was coming this time. Phebe laughed at the two of them.

"No, but dancing is always fun and there needs to be some awesome music," Tyler said. Cairo smirked and held up her smartphone.

"I know and I already have the perfect playlist ready!" She exclaimed.

Ravi nodded sagely. "My sister inherited my perfect taste in music."

"No way, my taste is waaaaay better," Cairo said.

The four of them continued on with a few more laps around the store before they picked out all they needed for the party and then soon they met up with Clint and Natasha again.

Natasha smiled at the kids which Clint just smirked at Ravi thinking they would get away with drinking. But than he knew the last group 5 years ago the last group of kids drank and it was right under their nose but of course Tony had encouraged it.

"Alright let's go Tony should be ready."

They checked out and soon made their way back to HQ. When they arrived the kids rushed ahead leaving their mentors with the bags.

"The kids are excited."

Clint nodded. "I have a feeling that this party will be something."

The kids were in shock when they arrived in the main living room where Tony smirked. "Welcome to Avengers Headquarters. I know I'm a little late with the welcome party but you kids deserved this." The entire team was there and Pepper stepped forward.

"I'm Pepper Potts and it's nice to meet all of you."

Cairo smirked and once the kids introduced themselves she ran over to the counter. "FRIDAY play the playlist on this phone." Soon music started blaring and Tyler smiled.

He walked over to Phebe. "May I have this dance?" She accepted and they started dancing. Ravi did the same to his sister and soon all kids were on the floor having a good time. The mentors had finished setting out stuff and Tony had an entire feast in buffet style set out. Thor and Tony started drinking which Natasha challenged Tony to a drinking contest like the old days. Steve sighed as it seemed that him and Bruce were on duty to take care of everyone.

Pepper just rolled her eyes but had a smile on her face. "I see that I will be putting Tony on the couch again."

Steve smiled. "The kids are having a good time."

She nodded. "I see potential in them and I know they will be fine as long as I can count on you guys."

Tony smirked a little. "You can always count on us dear."

She gave him a quick kiss. "Maybe you should try to not party too much."

Tony laughed. "I'm Tony Stark I live to party."

Pepper sighed. "I know that all too well."

The next song played the kids were dancing in a group and it wasn't long until Ravi brought them their drinks and candy. They will have a sugar rush for nothing will ruin this for them.

After awhile the kids were forced to grab some food and they sat down to eat and talk. Cairo turned to Phebe. "I don't know if you want the rest to know what you told me earlier but you can share if you want. I'm going to say this though and Ravi might get mad at me. But my brother and I were born in Egypt and came to America with our parents, we actually live right here in New York. Our parents are gone now they had been asked to go on an excavation as archaeologists. We don't really know what happened to them. He's my guardian only recently though before that we had lived with our aunt Ashley."

Ravi sighed for he didn't want this known but he was proud of his sister.

Tyler understood. "I was born and raised in New Orleans where Mardi Gras is my thing. Every year my parents took me and then things changed. This demon I have was once my father's as a curse by a voodoo master. My father was a gambler and he tried to change his luck but ended up cursed than the demon took full possession of him and killed him. My mother tried her best to take care of me but then she was killed in a car accident and I am living with my uncle Carter now."

The siblings felt bad and now they understood why he was wary of the demon. They all turned to Phebe and Cairo gave her a reassuring smile. The other Avengers had listened in on the conversation and all concerned looks on their faces. But before any more conversation happened the alarms sounded and FRIDAY came over the speaker: "We are under attack sir!"

Somewhere glass shattered and a familiar voice was heard as everyone scrambled to grab their armor and weapons. Thor summoned his lightning and hit their attacker.

"Enchantress."

She smirked. "Looks like I am in time for the party."

Tony annoyed. "Always my stuff." He attacked her which she easily deflected it.

"I came to destroy all of you for good."

"Clint, watch out!" Natasha tackled him to the ground just as a slice of pink energy sliced through the air where his head was mere moments ago.

"Holy crap…" Clint's eyes were wide as he and Natasha scrambled to their feet and broke away just another two slices split after them both. Sadly Clint was always prepared for a fight to break out any moment and unfolded a bow he kept on him at all times. He got off a rapid volley of shots that would have perfectly hit their marks if not for Enchantress's annoying energy barriers. She caught his arrows and sent them flying back at the team in random directions. One bounced off Hulk's green skin and he released an enraged roar and came charging right at her.

Instead of looking worried Enchantress smirked. She held out her arms as if to give him a hug. Clint thought for sure she was going to get bulldozed, but just as Hulk came within just a foot of her he suddenly froze in his tracks. A soft glow emanated from his eyes as his expression slackened. Enchantress smiled and walked forward, caressing his cheek.

"You'll see that I've picked up quite a few handy tricks in my training," she said and then she nodded towards the Avengers and the new team, "Be a doll and take care of the trash."

Hulk turned on them.

Ravi and Cairo both stepped up to double team the Hulk but they were both thrown into the furniture. Cairo glanced over at her brother who was unconscious and she saw something out of the corner of her eye. It was a shadow but at the same time it wasn't than she recognized who it belonged to.

It was Tyler who had blocked the next attack with his hellfire wall. He was pissed now and he knew that Bruce was in there somewhere. "Come on big guy don't do this." He summoned his power, "Open the 2nd gate of hell Curson!"

He was overtaken again by the dark power which the Enchantress laughed for she wanted this to happen. She craved that demonic energy and the kid was strong. She came over and did a spell on him as well making him to completely turn back to normal. She was about to take the kid when she felt a direct kick to her face sending her flying.

It was Natasha who had saved him. "Thanks."

Natasha nodded. "You are welcome."

Cairo rushed over to the Enchantress who was knocked out cold she took some of her power than rushed to the Hulk. She had to do this for her brother because Bruce needed to check him over. She put her hands on the Hulk than closed her eyes. She felt Bruce inside and at that moment the spell had lifted off and he was fine. Bruce had a look of horror on his face when he realized what he had done. Cairo felt weak for she had not been prepared to use that Asguardian power again.

Phebe helped her up and Cairo spoke up. "He's knocked out please..."

Bruce nodded and Tony approached. "Well done kids." Then turned back to Bruce. "Nice to see you again and don't even think about it none of this was your fault."

Bruce walked over to Ravi who just awoke to the sound of talking which Bruce led him to the couch to examine him. Ravi tried to tell him he was fine but the glare from his sister reconsider the offer.

"How did you know what to do?" Ravi asked her.

"I just thought that if I took some of her power than the knowledge of that spell might come to me and it did."

Bruce smiled. "Thank you."

She nodded and Bruce handed her some water.

Tony than called Fury. "We have something for you pirate."

Thor held the Enchantress in his custody and Fury spoke, "On our way Stark."

Within 15 minutes the SHIELD agents came and took the Enchantress to a brand new prison that had been erected after the latest war. Thor also provided the spell inducing handcuffs that he had seen on Loki in the past so she wouldn't be able to use magic.

Once they left Tyler turned to everyone. "Alright so who is ready to finish that party?" Tony laughed a little. Pepper gave him an incredulous look.

"She just destroyed all the furniture in this room and you want to party some more?" She asked. Tony shrugged and cranked up the music.

"Well, it can't get much worse can it? We can go wild now," Tony answered.

"Tony no…" Was all Pepper said.

Meanwhile, Cairo was more worried about her brother than partying anymore. So she helped him to his room.

"Really Cairo, I'm the one who should be worrying about you—you know I have a really hard head and it will take more than being bashed against the wall to hurt me," Ravi told her. Cairo just shook her head and pointed to his bed.

"Bruce said to take it easy," she insisted.

"Lame," Ravi complained but he did as she wanted and laid down.

"Good, now I'm going to go get us something to eat and I'll be right back…" As Cairo turned to grab the door handle suddenly her hand tingled and a tiny wave of pink energy coursed through it before disappearing. Cairo paused and blinked at her hand a few times.

"…everything okay, sis?" Ravi asked noticing her weird behavior. Cairo shook her head and threw him a smile over her shoulder.

"Yeah just some of the power I absorbed earlier, I guess it lasted a little longer than usual, no biggie, be right back!" She said and continued on her way.

Meanwhile, Enchantress smirked from where she was being led away by Thor. They may have thought that her reign of terror was over, but that was far from the truth. It was only beginning and Cairo would be her next helper.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the next morning and Cairo had gotten up before her friend who had come into the girl's room late from the party. She figured her friend had a good time with the rest of the avengers after the attack. She felt off though like something was very wrong.

She went to the bathroom and looked herself in the mirror. She knew that she had absorbed the Asguardian magic from the Enchantress but it should not have lingered any longer than her usual limit. She saw she was pale and decided to go get a check-up.

She left the room and made her way to the infirmary which luckily for her Bruce was there. Bruce looked concerned at her appearance.

"Cairo what is wrong?"

She sat down. "I don't feel so well." He saw that she was pale and did a quick check up. He noticed that her vitals were fine and asked.

"Did you sleep at all?"

She shook her head. "Not really but I dreamt though." All of the sudden the magic reactivated and she quickly closed her eyes trying to contain it before Bruce turned into the other guy. She opened her eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked for he knew that she acted quickly to keep the other guy from appearing.

"I don't know what is happening to me."

Tony appeared. "FRIDAY told me that a magical signature was detected." Cairo gave Bruce a concerned look than turned to Tony.

"It was me I think the power I had absorbed yesterday from the Enchantress never left."

Tony walked over to her. "Hey it's not your fault alright whatever happens we will figure this out."

A voice from inside of her spoke, "They can't help you girl you will be their down fall." Cairo tried to block out the voice but it seemed like the magic activated without her consent again which this time she got up and quickly left the infirmary. Tony took off after her.

"Cairo wait."

She stopped not far from the elevator. "You can't help me Tony I'm a danger to everyone here including my brother."

Tony sighed. "You aren't a danger Cairo this isn't you. You are being controlled."

Cairo suddenly went full power. "Cairo isn't here for I had taken control of her now midguardian." She openly attacked and soon alarms were blaring. Cairo tried to regain control and was able to make her way outside of the headquarters.

Soon everyone had showed up and Cairo put her hand up. "Stay away from me."

Ravi stepped forward. "Sister please everything will be alright." Cairo than attacked him but he blocked it with his shield. He continued to make his way forward. "Cairo I know you are stronger than her." Cairo tried to fight but soon she was overwhelmed.

"Avengers meet your destruction." A full wave of Asgardian magic came right at them and all Cairo could do was hope that she had missed them. The voice spoke up, "I am the Enchantress and the girl is mine. Try to get rid of me and this girl dies." The Enchantress smirked for she wondered now what they will do.

Ravi was blinded with anger and charged straight at his sister who Enchantress now controlled remotely. Shield of rock clashed with the barrier of energy Enchantress erected at the last moment and the ground shook. "Get out of my sister's body," Ravi growled. Enchantress frowned since she hadn't expected to struggle against holding off his power as much as she was. Her energy shield struggled against his onslaught.

"Fool, don't you care what happens to your own flesh and blood?" Enchantress asked and she raised a blade made of energy to Cairo's throat. "Back off or I will end her," she hissed. Ravi eyes widened and he instantly dropped his power.

"Please, I will do anything," Ravi pleaded. The words made him feel small and pathetic but he would do anything to save Cairo, his little sister that he had practically helped raise after their parents died.

Enchantress was pleased at having stopped all of the Avengers dead in their tracks. All for the life of some pathetic girl.

Then all of a sudden a powerful shot of magic shot forth and Cairo jerked back as a projection of the Enchantress was ripped from her body. Loki stepped forward with a grin on his face.

"Still up to your pretty parlor tricks?" he asked as he sent another spell out to bind the Enchantress's shade. She cried out as she was wrapped in three rings of green.

"Damn you, Loki!" She hissed. Ravi ran forward and caught his sister before she collapsed to the ground, Enchantress's power finally fully leaving her.

"Now, Enchantress, I know you wouldn't have this much power on your own…who are you working for?" Loki asked narrowing his eyes.

"Screw you, two-bit sorcerer," Enchantress hissed. Loki gave her a look.

"Going to do this the hard way then?" He asked and then made the rings tighten. She screamed out in pain and then he relaxed them again. "Now, care to try again with that?"

"Fine you bastard, her name is Eos…" Enchantress spat.

Thor was glad to see his brother arrive though he should have known that Loki would keep his promise. "Glad to see you brother."

Loki nodded. "So Eos interesting I bet Stark can handle the information."

Cairo came too at that point and Ravi was relieved. "Are you alright?" She nodded and he helped her stand up. She turned to Loki.

"Well I honestly have to say I owe you one trickster for I never thought that the God of Mischief would help the Avengers. Thank you." She told him sincerely.

He smiled. "You are welcome." Then he turned to his brother. "Don't worry about the Enchantress again. I'm going to return her to her banishment." Loki told Thor.

Tony than spoke up. "You know in the past you really had been a headache Reindeer Games but I guess the Avengers can let you go this one time."

Loki smirked. "Well Stark I guess I had a slight change of heart but know this I will never give up my mischievous ways."

Thor approached The Enchantress. "Tell us who Eos is now."

She laughed. "She is more powerful than any god for she comes from Ancient Greek Mythology. She is a Titan and more than Thanos had been. Plus I believe she has a personal grudge." She glanced at the siblings at that point.

Tony glanced at Cairo. "You should head to the infirmary so Bruce can check you over again." She wasn't going to argue and Ravi helped her back to the building with Bruce following. He had to admit he had to keep the other guy in check from wanting to pound the puny god into the ground again. Thor wanted to help Loki banish their enemy but he knew his place was with the Avengers now that there was a greater threat.

"Brother tell Valkyrie that I might need her skill in battle and yours as well in the upcoming fight." Loki nodded as he put the magic inducing cuffs on her again than they made their way off the planet and into the darkness of space. Loki knew exactly where to put her thanks to the tale Odin spoke of when they were growing up.

The rest of the team went inside and Tony ordered a huge feast in celebration. Tyler walked over to Phebe. "Hey I just thought you wanted to talk. Yesterday we had talked about our pasts and I was curious about yours. But if you don't want to share than I understand." He gave her a smile and waited to see what she said.

Phebe smiled at Tyler and nodded. "I don't mind telling you, but let's grab some food and I will tell you over dinner. The two of them grabbed some food and drink and then broke off from the main party and sat down in a more private place.

"So," Tyler started as he picked at his dinner roll, "…what's your story?" He asked. Inside he could feel Curson's amusement and did his best to ignore the annoying demon.

"Well, I lived with my father who was an astrologist. He's a nice man if not a bit scatterbrained, but he is usually preoccupied with his work most of the time. Anyways it was during research studying the moon that my father met my mother. She crash landed on the site he was working on at the time. While he helped her find a place to stay, she taught him more about the universe. They fell in love and had me, but my mother left before I had a chance to meet her. I left home to maybe try and find out more about her, my father said she was part of an alien race called the Lunox but I haven't been able to find out much about them," Phebe told him as she sipped at her tea. "That's all I have to say really. Tony Stark has access to a large database of information and I'm combing over it in our downtime to try and find out anything on the Lunox."

"Huh, wow so you are part alien?" Tyler blinked at her. Phebe smirked.

"I guess so," she shrugged.

At the same time Ravi stood watch as his sister got checked out by Bruce. "How is she?" He asked him.

"Enchantress's power took a toll but she should be fine as long as she takes it easy for the rest of the night," Bruce answered Ravi. Ravi visibly relaxed and Cairo sighed. Her muscles ached after having dealt with the strain of more power coursing through her than she was used to. She really couldn't wait to get a better control on her powers soon.

"Thanks Dr. Banner," Cairo said as she got down from his examination table.

"No problem, just take it easy okay?" he said and Cairo nodded. Soon Cairo and Ravi left the infirmary. They walked side by side and Cairo noticed that Ravi was being more quiet than usual.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked and Ravi gave her a look.

"You're the one who was just possessed by an evil sorceress, maybe I should be the one asking that question," he said exasperated. A small smile crossed her lips.

"Well, I'm okay now so stop brooding on it," As she said it she bumped his shoulder with her own. Ravi smiled just a little but then shook his head.

"That's not what I was thinking about…it was about the fact the Enchantress mentioned Eos having a personal grudge…then she looked right at us…what do you think she meant by that?" He asked.

Cairo stopped and glanced at her brother. "Listen to me Ravi I think The Enchantress was just trying to mess with our heads. You can't trust Asgardian magic. Look what Loki can do, he could easily do what she had done. But Tony has access to pretty much everything and I will get to looking into Eos as soon as possible so we will be ready for Eos."

Ravi smiled thinking that his sister was right."Alright but come on I'm starved."

Bruce came out of the infirmary then. "I think we should get some food before there isn't any left."

Cairo smiled. "I'll race you." She took off with her brother yelling at her but she reached the elevator first.

"No fair sister." She laughed and Bruce just smiled and shook his head.

Soon they rejoined the group and Tyler and Phebe rushed over to them worried. Cairo reassured them that she was fine and asked what they had missed which Tyler updated them on Phebe's past with her permission of course. Cairo and Ravi told her that they would help her find out who her mother was and Cairo told them the plan of her researching about Eos. It seemed like tomorrow will be a busy day for them.

Bruce and the siblings grabbed some food and sat down. Soon Tony's voice interrupted them. "Alright so who is ready to watch a movie?" Natasha gave a proud look to the new team for they were coming along like she thought they would. Clint saw her smile and nodded slightly.

"Alright Stark how about an action film?" Natasha suggested.

Tony smirked. "FRIDAY prepare the film." Everyone got comfortable and the rest of the night was filled with team bonding which Tony had noticed how strong that bond had become. He had heard Cairo's plan about researching Eos and he will help her look into it for he had a feeling that this will be the toughest battle since Thanos. He already was helping Phebe with her mother search so it wouldn't be a problem. He would do everything in his power to not allow what had happened before come to pass again.

He turned to see Natasha and Clint being lovebirds which he grinned. "Get a room you two."

Clint smirked. "You are just jealous." Tony smiled. Pepper had to leave earlier that morning to do some business for Stark Industries.

"I'm not jealous at all birdbrain." This was his family and he will protect his family no matter what. Soon the movie ended and everyone had gone to their rooms for the night.

Bruce turned to Tony. "Just try to sleep tonight or else I will give you sleeping pills."

Tony laughed at his science bro. "Alright I will try to get some sleep tonight." He went in the direction of his room and Bruce just shook his head. Tomorrow was going to be a big day for everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning the kids were back into training again. Natasha and Clint knew the kids held themselves against the Enchantress but they were worried that the threat she had promised will come just as quick. Natasha even talked Steve into helping them with the training.

It was early so all four kids weren't fully awake yet even though they had coffee and a good breakfast. Steve spoke up, "Alright I will help Ravi with his shield if you two don't mind."

Natasha smiled. "That's fine."

Ravi couldn't believe it that Captain America himself is going to train him today. Cairo smirked a little to see her brother become a fanboy over Steve Rogers had just made her day.

Clint spoke up, "Alright Phebe and Tyler could train together by trying to control their powers on the dummies and Cairo can learn some basic defense moves from Natasha."

Soon everyone got started and Clint oversaw them just in case anything unexpected happened. Ravi turned to Steve, "Alright where do I start?" He asked in curiosity.

Phebe and Tyler had entered the section where the dummies were and Tyler asked, "How are you doing Phebe?" He had noticed that she seemed a little down after their conversation yesterday especially when she mentioned her mother.

Cairo had started learning the basic moves of defense with Natasha which at the moment she was correcting her form. "I don't know about this Natasha."

Natasha gave her a reassuring smile. "You can do this Cairo it just takes patience and time. I know you can do this." Cairo nodded.

Back upstairs Tony had nightmares from the what had happened with Thanos and decided to start some research on Eos when Bruce found him. He gave his friend a concerned look.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked Tony.

"Okay Ravi, when you hold the shield you need to have it in this position to get the most force behind it," Steve said as he demonstrated himself. Ravi mirrored him, bending his elbow out. Steve nodded in approval, "Perfect, now for the swing."

Cairo continued attempting to dodge Natasha's jabs and she managed to do well, but some hit her. She felt a little frustrated, but Natasha smiled at her. "You're doing well for a beginner, Cairo. Keep this up and you might even be better than me one day,"

Cairo blinked in surprise, "Really?"

"Yes, I've been training in combat all my life, you've just begun, be proud of yourself," Natasha told her as she patted her on the shoulder. Cairo felt a weight lift off of her shoulders. She smiled and held up her fists.

"Ready for the second round?" Cairo asked. Natasha smirked and threw a punch.

"I'm okay," Phebe told Tyler, though in truth talking about her mother who she didn't even know had made her a little down. "It was sweet of you to ask though," she smiled. Tyler nodded turning a little red, thinking that maybe he was worrying too much.

"Okay then, let's start with our sparring, do you mind if I try out a new move?" He asked. Phebe nodded and got ready to fire her moonlight beams to block it.

"Of course not, I'm ready when you are!" Phebe said.

As the teens and their mentors continued to train, Tony hesitated over answering Bruce's question. To say that what Thanos had done had shaken him was quite the understatement. Bruce came closer and sat next him.

"Come on Tony, we've all lost people, it's not good to keep it to yourself," Bruce urged. Tony was quiet for a moment then decided his secrets would be safe with Bruce of all people.

"I still see Peter's face right before he disappeared," Tony said, "I dream about it almost every night." He felt the pain of saying it out loud ache deep in his chest. "I was such a jerk to the kid, just because I didn't want to get attached and now he's gone…along with most of our teammates. I just can't accept that, Bruce."

"Tony…are you saying you want to resurrect the dead? Is that even possible?" Bruce didn't know what to say.

"I don't know what to think anymore, a few years ago I didn't even know gods actually existed but now I work with one. Why is resurrection such a far off possibility?" Tony countered.

"Well…you have a point," Bruce said thinking of Thor who could literally summon thunder at will. "I'll help you with your research on Eos," Bruce told him with a smile.

Soon the mentors called a break and told them to get some lunch. As the kids made their way to the cafeteria Natasha turned to Clint. "I think they had improved."

Clint nodded, "I agree what do you think Steve?"

Steve smiled, "These kids had improved and I believe that their teamwork is strong. As long as they believe in themselves they will be as good as we are."

Back in the cafeteria the kids had just sat down. "So Ravi how did you enjoy training with Captain America?" Cairo teased her brother. Ravi turned to see her expression which he felt a little embarrassed over her seeing his fan boy side coming out.

"It was good." He knew that her teasing won't go away anytime soon. Instead he changed the subject "How did you two do?"

Tyler smiled. "I think Phebe and I are getting a handle on our abilities."

Phebe nodded. "I agree I think that we all had improved."

Cairo sighed. "I need to control my absorbing of abilities but the only person I can really do that with is Thor."

Ravi didn't like the idea. "Cairo..."

She put her hand up to stop him. "I know but I must do it and so far Asgardian magic has been the only thing besides helping Bruce return to normal." She gave him her famous look. "Please remember our talk we had brother you must understand."

Ravi sighed for he really couldn't resist her famous look. "Alright let's put the idea to our mentors and Tony especially."

The kids finished up eating and rushed upstairs where all of the Avengers but Thor at the moment who was in Norway taking care of something important as the new king of his people were hanging out. Tony smiled. "I see all four of you are in a good mood."

Tyler nodded. "We had a good training session." Phebe smiled "Tyler and I are slowly learning control of our powers."

Cairo sat down. "Speaking of powers I want to learn to control my absorbing of abilities which as you know I can't do tech so the only person I really can do it with is Thor. I want to train with him by absorbing his lightning ability."

Ravi spoke up, "I really don't like this idea but she's refusing to listen to me." All of the Avengers were in shock slightly but Tony was the one who broke it when he met Cairo's gaze directly and told her what they were all thinking. She waited to see what Tony had to say.

"I actually think that's a great idea. Think about it, she was nearly taken control of by Asgardian magic, so learning to control it is the best solution. I'll call Thor and ask him to come as soon as he can," Tony told her. Cairo sighed in relief. She had no idea if her idea would actually be acknowledged or not.

"Thank you," Cairo told him. Tony nodded.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y send a message," Tony said.

"Message sent, sir," the system echoed back.

"It might take a bit but he'll be here to help," Tony said. Cairo nodded.

She thanked him again and then everyone broke a part to go their separate ways for the night. Cairo sighed and turned to face Ravi who had been following behind her silently.

"Are you pouting?" She asked. Ravi shrugged.

"I just want you to be careful, sis," Ravi shrugged. Cairo nodded.

"Trust me I will, besides Thor is an Avenger and I doubt he would hurt me," Cairo said as they both started walking again.

"I'm sure he wouldn't do it on purpose of course…"Ravi replied.

"It will be fine," Cairo cut him off. Ravi sighed, he knew he wasn't going to win this.

"Okay, goodnight," he said finally dropping it. Cairo gave him a hug and they parted ways for the night.

Ravi entered the room and Tyler glanced up to see something was bothering him. "Is it your sister?" He figured it was but he just wanted to help his friend out.

"I'm really worried about her that is all." Ravi sighed for he just wanted to protect his sister but it seemed like it was not even worth worrying over her now.

Tyler sat down. "You know Ravi I'm an only child but I would love to have a sibling and what you have is special. She knows you are trying to protect her but I think she's afraid like I am of my demon. She wants to take control of that fear before it is turned and possibly used against her. She wants to look out for you as much as you do her."

Ravi than understood where his sister was coming from. "When did you get so wise?"

Tyler smirked. "I have my moments but seriously dude trust in her and Thor. At least it's not Loki training her."

Ravi nodded for Tyler was right. "Thank you."

Tyler nodded. "Anytime."

Meanwhile the girls were hanging out and Phebe glanced at her friend. "I see that you got your wish are you really sure about this?" She can't help be worried for her friend.

"I'm sure and if I can get a control of my power and learn to return it than maybe I can use my brother's earth ability as well." Phebe than realized why Cairo had chose Thor because she would had never been able to live with herself if she harmed her own brother.

"You are protecting your brother aren't you?" Cairo smiled.

"He always looked after me and I just want to show that I can look after him now."

Phebe nodded. "I support you but please be careful not just for your sake but for Ravi's as well."

Cairo gave her a serious look. "I promise I will be careful." Phebe knew that the siblings had a strong bond and she saw it being tested today but she knew in the end those two will come out of this even stronger.

At the same time Natasha turned to Tony. "I hope we just didn't made a mistake Stark."

Tony sighed. "I know this might not work but I have faith in her and Thor. Plus Bruce is here to help her recover if necessary but I don't think Thor will go all out on her. She's just a kid after all."

Natasha nodded slightly. "So any luck on Eos?"

Tony sighed for he haven't gotten far with his research and even with Bruce's help they reached dead end. All of the sudden FRIDAY spoke up, "Sir incoming message from Doctor Strange. He had been in another dimension and has sent this message."

The Avengers were surprised for they thought they had lost him during the battle with Thanos. "Play message." Tony told the AI.

"I'm alive and had been monitoring the threats of Earth. Not happy to see Thor's brother on Earth and might had found something but it could be nothing. Will be in contact in future." The message ended and Tony only hoped that the lead Strange was following led them to Eos.

Soon lightning lit up the sky and Thor had arrived. Tony greeted him. "Welcome back."

Thor nodded. "Sorry I took so long Loki had been successful with his mission the Enchantress is officially back where she was banished and he just returned to Midgard."

Tony sighed. "Well that is some good news and we have some of our own Doctor Strange is alive. He's like a human magician."

Thor nodded. "I know him I had met with him once before Ragnarok. He helped Loki and I find our father Odin."

Everyone in the room was surprised by the news and it was soon interrupted by Cairo's appearance. "Thor welcome back." She gave him a smile.

Thor smiled a little. "Little hero it's good to be back."

Tony turned to Thor. "We have a favor to ask of you." He told him.

Tony told Thor about Cairo's request and their theory.

"Of course I will help her gain control of her powers, when can we start?"

"As soon as possible, whenever you're ready," Cairo said and she hoped that she was doing the right thing. Only time would tell.


	7. Chapter 7

It was the next morning and Cairo suddenly awoke from a dream. She felt her heart beat fast and she tried to calm down. The dream was similar to that of what had happened before but it was different this time. Also she hadn't dreamt of her parents in years maybe because even though she had doubts they were dead, her heart knew the truth but she had been blind. 

She shook her head for maybe she should tell someone these dreams, but then they might see her as a person who is losing her mind. So for now she was going to keep it to herself. She glanced over to see her friend still sleeping and she quietly got up than changed her clothes and left the room. It was early yet by the way the sun was coming in through the windows of the main living area where they hung out.

She stood there just watching the sun rise and in deep thought that she didn't hear someone walk in. "Cairo are you alright?"

She turned to see Tony standing there. She gave him a smile. "Morning another night in the lab?" She asked. Tony knew something was bothering her just by her dodging the question. He motioned her to sit down on the couch and he sat down opposite of her. She sighed and he waited to see what she had to say. She was debating within herself rather or not to keep this to herself but she knew that she could trust Tony.

"Promise me what I'm about to tell you, you keep it a secret?"

Tony nodded right away, "Of course, whatever you say will stay between us." Cairo smiled, she could tell Tony meant it.

"Well, I'm sure you saw it in my brother and I's file. Our parents went missing on a trip to an excavation site in Egypt. I keep dreaming of the morning they left," she told him. Tony had seen that information in their files.

"Did they ever tell you what happened?" he asked her. Cairo sighed.

"No, a few days later they called our house to ask if our parents had left yet…we came to find out that their plane had never arrived, it was like they disappeared into thin air," Cairo frowned and hugged her arms to her sides. "At first it sparked an international manhunt but they never found a single trace of them, it's been long enough that they've been declared dead in the eyes of the government."

Tony studied her carefully. "What is your take on that?"

Cairo paused, watching the colors of the sunrise. "They have to be out there…this…may sound crazy but…I would have felt it if they were really gone," she told him. Tony didn't say anything, just nodded.

"Cairo, I will help you any way that I can," he promised. She smiled.

"Thank you." Cairo got up. "Also I want to thank you again for allowing me to train with Thor."

Tony nodded but was curious and asked anyway, "Why Thor when your brother can help you with your absorbing powers?"

Cairo sighed for she had told Phebe this last night. "I just want to protect him and that is my fear that I will harm him if I tried training with him like full on training. He had always looked out for me and I know he's worried."

Tony smiled a little. "You are strong but I don't think you would ever harm him if you did train with him when he is at his fullest power. But if you are worried about Thor's direct lightning ability going wrong during training I made this for you last night." He handed it to her and she glanced it over than back up at him.

"What is it?"

Tony smirked. "I got inspired from my first encounter with Thor back 6 years ago and this will absorb his power and the lightning will never enter your body to cause you serious harm. Just put it on and I can make one for you if you trained with your brother with his earth abilities." She felt so happy that he was doing this for her.

"Thank you." Ravi had heard that part of the conversation for he had been standing there with the other two for a few minutes now.

"I feel a lot better now that my sister will be safe thanks Stark."

Tony nodded. "Alright your mentors will be wanting to train soon so go eat something." Cairo laughed a little and she walked over to her friends and brother.

"Come on let's go eat."

Once they entered the cafeteria they saw Natasha and Clint already finishing up which Natasha had told Clint that they will be working with the other three kids on training while Thor started helping Cairo.

"Hey morning eat up because we have a training schedule to get through. Cairo, Thor told me to let you know that he will be waiting outside." She nodded and soon the kids ate up and were ready for a busy day.

Cairo arrived outside and greeted Thor, "Morning Thor I'm ready." He smiled a little for he could see the tech on her from Tony himself and the memory of that day when he met Tony came back to him.

"Alright little hero let's get started. I'm going to start with a small spark and know this I will not go full force on you even though you got that tech. I will push the limit slightly but that is all I will do you understand?"

She nodded. "I understand."

Meanwhile back in the gym Natasha turned to the other three "How about we do a three way training session today. Ravi, Phebe and Tyler you three have different abilities but doing this you can see flaws and help them improve in areas where they need to improve. So you will attack each other and use your powers for defense as well. For sometimes you have to protect your team mates when it's needed while you are under fire. So this drill will be important." She told them and Clint got them into position and soon training was under way.

Tyler had an uneasy feeling though like something bad was about to happen and he wasn't sure if it was nerves or the demon was acting up or warning him. He tried to erase that fear as he faced his friends. At the same time Tony had started searching for not only for Phebe's mother again but now he was trying to dig into some of the databases on the siblings parents whereabouts which FRIDAY was busy doing both at the moment. But he also had something big he was planning and soon Bruce and Steve entered the room.

Bruce saw the look on Tony's face. "What are you planning?"

Tony smirked. "I'm planning a huge 4th of July party next week for the kids and us along with Steve's huge birthday party."

Steve paled a little. "No Tony please I don't want a party." Bruce smiled for he knew that Steve wasn't going to get out of this.

"Your birthday is on July 4th Rogers so we are doing a party for you and having some awesome fireworks." Tony knew that next week was going to be fun. All of the sudden the alarm went off and Fury appeared on video.

"Avengers Assemble."

Everyone at that point was in the main living area and Tony spoke up. "What is the threat now?"

Fury turned to the teams. "There is a video from my sources and I will show you." He brought up the video and in it was a guy with dark powers but he looked like someone from the south.

"WildFlame I'm calling you out, you owe me a life debt and I had come to collect. Show yourself and I will make your death swift. You can't run from your destiny forever." The video ended and Tyler had froze in his place.

"I know him he's a famous voodoo priest and he has real power in black magic and demonic magic especially. He's known as Ombre Noire. I had a run in with him not long after I was cursed and things happened. Do not underestimate him." He had a haunted look on his face.

Fury spoke up. "He's near Time Square now." He ended the call and Steve spoke up.

"Suit up." It wasn't long until everyone was on the quin jet which Tyler sat there in silence.

"You knew Curson and you tried to warn me." He spoke with the demon with his mind.

' _Yes, but just like every simple minded human you did not listen,"_ Curson huffed.

' _I'm sorry.'_ Tyler thought to the demon who remained silent.

"So, that guy—what happened to make him call you out like that?" Ravi broke the silence by asking. Tyler chewed his lip.

"He's a descendant of the man who cursed my father…his son to be exact. Somehow when Curson latched on to me he wasn't able to completely possess me and Ombre Noire wants to finish what his father started. If the demon can possess me fully then Ombre Noire will have control over the demon to do his bidding," Tyler explained. He could feel Curson's indignation at the mere mention.

' _I will never allow those fools to control me again,'_ he silently raged, Tyler felt his demonic power pulse.

' _Don't worry, I'm on your side with that,'_ Tyler told him. Curson settled.

"That's messed up, we're not going to let that happen," Ravi said and Tyler smirked.

"Appreciate it," he replied. The rest of the ride didn't take very long and soon they were at Time Square. The quin jet had landed and the civilians came flying past them. Tyler felt dark magic in the whole area immediately and it brought a slight shiver down his spine.

He turned to Ravi and Steve. "I want to handle this personally." Ravi turned to Steve for he wasn't sure on what to really tell him. Steve saw how serious he was.

"Alright but we split the teams up. Tony and Hawkeye will cover the top while Ravi will be your shield kid. Phebe and Cairo along with Bruce, Natasha and myself will handle the civilians evacuation and will be your last resort back up."

He nodded and closed his eyes. "Curson lead me to him." He told the demon out loud this time. The demon had such a strong pull of demonic energy that he immediately found the guy.

' _Straight ahead and be careful._ ' Tyler felt that the demon suddenly caring about him was strange, but then he knew it was only because the demon was stuck with him. He heard a laughter as dark magic suddenly took hold and he was thrown on to the ground.

Ombre Niore smirked. "So you had come after all."

Tyler smirked for he had a trap waiting. "Open the third gate of hell..."

Ombre Niore summoned his demonic energy. "Open Inferno gate three.."

Soon the two powers clashed and no one knew what to expect as they watched waiting to see what had happened next.


	8. Chapter 8

The intensity of the demonic energy was so great that the team had to keep their distance but at the same time give Tyler his back up. Ombre Niore whose real name was Alexandre Dior was giving Tyler a run for his money but he was not one to give up. The clash of the energy alone sent both of them flying backwards.

"Surrender now Tyler for this will be your end."

Tyler smirked "I don't think so for I had learned to control my power." Though the truth was he hardly had control over it but it had improved some compared to before.

Alexandre laughed, "I see the fear in your eyes and know this that your pathetic trap can't hold me." He broke free and he attacked him directly. Tyler knew that his opponent was more experienced in the demonic practices but he wasn't going to admit to it and he summoned a firewall right in time before he was hit in the chest. "You are no match for me."

Tyler countered attack but it was easily blocked.

"You know your father was a weakling that my father quickly disposed of him by giving him a demon."

Tyler felt anger rise up within him. "Don't speak of my father that way." He attacked but Alexandre easily dodged it.

He laughed at Tyler. "Oh it gets better, I was responsible for your mother's car accident but it was just a cover up. Maybe I will kill your precious uncle next." Tyler felt the demon starting to lose control and he closed his eyes trying to settle him down.

"You bastard how could you!" He hit Alexandre in the face but that was what his opponent wanted. All of the sudden Tyler was powerless and in a trap.

Alexandre smirked. "Too easy this isn't New Orleans kid and now you are mine." He knocked Tyler out and he turned to the Avengers. "If you wish to get this brat back come find me before it's too late." He sent a wave of dark magic at them than grabbed Tyler and took off.

Tony swore. "Damn we were played."

Ravi spoke up. "We need to find him."

Cairo next to him asked, "How?"

Steve turned to everyone. "We split up and search for them they couldn't have gone far." The kids waited to see how the team was going to be split up.

"Tell us the plan Rogers." Tony wanted them to hurry for no one takes a teammate and lives.

At the same time Tyler awoke and he found himself imprisoned in what looked like an old warehouse but there was no city noise. His opponent had lured them away from the Avengers with limited chance of him being found. He then noticed on the floor he saw a set up for a ritual. He felt his stomach drop and he tried to contact Curson but he wasn't able to.

Across the room in the shadow Alexandre laughed, "You are helpless now and those costume freaks don't have any clue where you are. They are on the clock for soon when dusk falls you will be no more kid."

Tyler knew this was serious. "What is your plan?" He tried to buy time for his friends.

"Well, it turns out that your demon is pretty strong and I wouldn't mind taking it for my own use," Alex told him and then threw him a snide smirk, "Too bad that means ripping it out of you and killing you. I'm will to pay that price though." He rounded off the statement with a dark laugh.

"You're willing to become a murder!?" Tyler couldn't help the shiver of panic that danced through him.

"I just told you about your mother didn't I?"

"You better kill me then because if I get out of this cell you're going to wish you were dead," Tyler growled.

"Ooh, I'm shaking in my boots." Alex rolled his eyes and began opening and closing his switchblade to pass the time while they waited.

Back at the Avengers HQ, Tony had managed to track a trace of Tyler's demonic energy to the warehouse district, but it was really faint.

"The trail ends here," Tony informed the rest of the team.

Steve nodded. "Alright team, this is the building, we have to be careful for possible traps. We'll have one team sneak into the back and attempt to free Tyler while the other provides a distraction by going in the front," he told them and then the two teams broke apart ready to put the plan into action.

Tyler knew that day when his mother died had been a day he would never forget. She had been on her way out of town for she had been a business woman and had to attend an important event. When his uncle told him that his mother had been found dead he thought his whole world ended but his uncle stepped up to look after him. His uncle and his mother had been siblings but he knew his uncle did it because he loved him and not just for some charity case.

"Remember something?" Alexandre asked.

"Yeah I wished my father never came to your father all those years ago." Tyler wasn't going to tell him the truth.

"Well that demon inside of you is a burden right? Don't you wish to be normal? I can give you that." Tyler sighed for he knew and had wished that ever since that day but since than he had gained friends who understand him and almost a family with the Avengers. He learned from his conversation with Tony that his demon wasn't a curse but a gift to use to help people. "Your silence tells me I'm right."

Tyler met his gaze. "What about your mother?"

Alexandre's expression changed. "What mother? She ran out on my father and I when I was real young apparently she had not been the maternal type." Tyler felt his heart break a little for him for that must had been hard.

"I'm sorry." Tyler whispered.

"I don't need your pity kid." He glanced up at the sky. "Looks like I can start preparing more of the items I need for the ritual." He opened the cage and threw Tyler out on to the ground. Tyler tried to summon his power but he couldn't and he felt a punch to his stomach than he was shoved to the ground. He was kicked and dragged to the center of the upside pentagram.

"You don't need to do this." He started to feel weak. Alexandre didn't answer him and all of the sudden Tony appeared with some of the Avengers from the back. Tyler knew now he would have to fight for he didn't like the look on his opponent's face. "Don't touch them." Tyler spat. He tried to stand up but his legs felt like jelly.

Steve's shield flew past his face but was deflected by the dark magic that Alexandre had summoned. Alexandre laughed. "I see the costume freaks showed up."

Tony raised his gauntlet. "Let him go."

Tyler yelled, "No don't do this!" Alexandre summoned his full power and sent the entire team on both sides into the walls. Tyler somehow got the strength even though he was injured to stand and he rushed Alexandre body slamming him. Alexandre was surprised by the attack and punched Tyler in the face, but he wasn't going to give in.

"You can hurt me all you want but leave them alone."

Alexandre laughed, "So the coward finally found a back bone. Maybe I will kill them in front of you and you can have their blood on your hands." Tyler knew he had to do something for he had to believe in himself and he quickly reached deep within himself.

"Curson if you can hear me give me all of your demonic power. I need you now please." He felt a small connection even though it was faint.

 _"I will give you the power kid."_

Tyler felt demonic energy rush through him and Alexandre sensed it immediately. He attacked the kid and Tyler hit the ground hard.

"You are no Avenger kid you are nothing. You disappoint your family and your ancestors."

Tyler summoned a huge firewall around them and attacked him but there was a dark shield holding off his attack. "Don't mention my family you murderer."

Alexandre smirked. "My demon is a lot stronger than yours kid." Tyler felt something hit him and he knew it was the same attack as before in the city. "Your mother is from a strong bloodline kid and it had always been special. She had passed it to you. Your Creole blood is very powerful though it's a small percentage because obviously you are more European in your looks thanks to your dead beat father. But that demon you possess is connected to you because of that bloodline. Once I take control I will kill you and your uncle Carter than your family will be no more."

Tyler was dead serious. "I would never allow that to happen and why do you have such a hatred for my family?"

Alexandre laughed, "It's what had happened in the past kid all the way to the founding of New Orleans itself and my family had sworn to wipe out the entire line of your family in revenge." Tyler broke free and attacked him again. "You will not leave here alive."

Alexandre countered attack and held Tyler slammed to the wall. "I think you got it wrong kid. Now is your uncle Carter important to you? Are the Avengers and your friends? I will make your death slow and painful and for them as well."

Tyler was growing tired of this. "Curson full possession now." Soon he was overwhelmed with demonic power and everyone watched with concern on their faces as Tyler went full out on him. Alexandre was impressed but he could tell that the kid was having a hard time controlling it. Tyler closed his eyes. "Curson just this once help me channel all of your power and you will release me after wards. Give me your word." He said in his head.

"I promise kid." Curson answered and helped him guide his power. Tyler slammed Alexandre into the wall and went full demonic on him. Soon Alexandre fell and Tyler was free. He approached him and checked his pulse. Alexandre was dead and Tyler knew he was still injured he fell unconscious than. The firewall disappeared and Tony walked over checking Alexandre.

"He's dead." He picked up Tyler. "I will fly him back to the compound and put him in med bay. He's pretty injured Bruce."

Bruce nodded. "I will get to him as soon as I can."

The rest of the Avengers got in the quin jet and returned to the compound. Tony arrived and rushed to med bay laying Tyler on the bed and attaching an IV to him. Within 15 minutes Bruce was in there and started his examination and went as far as doing an X-ray.

"No broken ribs but he has a lot of bruising and his organs aren't damaged which he's lucky. I have pain medicine for him and he can leave here when he wakes up but I need to observe him tomorrow." He told Clint, Natasha and Tony who were the only ones in the room.

Natasha nodded. "Thanks Bruce."

Clint turned to Tony. "Fury had a team pick up the body to return to New Orleans to be buried."

Tony nodded slightly. "I will stay and watch over the kid. You two get upstairs and let the others know."

Natasha gave him a look. "Are you sure?"

Tony whispered, "I'm sure and if anything happens Bruce I will let you know." Bruce and the other two went upstairs while Tony took a seat next to Tyler's bed waiting for him to wake up.

Tony whispered, "Come on kid wake up I have an awesome 4th of July party planned since it's that day and it's Rogers birthday too today." He had stayed because he was worried for the kid's mindset of what he had done and might want to talk to him about it. Tony grabbed some coffee and took a seat next to his bed taking his watch over Tyler.

When the others arrived upstairs Cairo asked, "How is Tyler?" She asked them for she knew everyone was thinking the same.

"Bruce said that he only had some bruises and that he just needs to wake up," Natasha told the kids. Phebe let out a sigh of relief and Ravi's shoulders relaxed at the news.

Cairo nodded. "That's amazing, his abilities are really something," she said.

"Alright everyone, we should help get the 4th of July party started," Clint announced with a clap of his hands, "Tyler can have a nice surprise when he wakes up and you all have earned it with the crazy crap that happened this week!"

All the kids were surprised but eager at the distraction and quickly got to work decorating. Bruce and Clint went to work in the kitchen to make some snacks and a cake for Steve's surprise party. Natasha was in charge of fireworks.

Back in the infirmary, Tyler opened his eyes to see Tony hovering over him. Tyler sat up and put a hand to his face where a bruise was beginning to show in all its purplish-yellow glory.

"Mr. Stark?" He asked.

"Thank god," Tony replied, "If you were any later you would have missed the party, how are you feeling?"

"Surprisingly not bad," Tyler admitted.

' _You're welcome,'_ Curson told him matter-of-fact. Tyler couldn't help but smile at the demon's cheeky attitude.

"You said something about a party?" Tyler raised an eyebrow.

Tony smirked, "If you're feeling up to it."

Tyler felt like his whole body was on fire. "Maybe I'm not ready yet." He met Tony's gaze. Tony knew the kid had been slammed into the walls of the warehouse and he saw bruises on his stomach and side from where he assumed he was kicked hard.

"I will help you kid." Tony helped him off the bed and Tyler leaned on him for a moment.

"What did Bruce say?" He hoped that his injuries weren't permanent for he had acted recklessly.

"Bruce wanted me to give you your pain medicine and he said that everything was fine which you were very lucky also he wants to examine you tomorrow for a follow up."

Tyler let out a sigh of relief. "Good to hear." Tony knew something was bothering the kid.

"What is it kid?"

Tyler pulled away trying to stand on his own. "I killed him when I had asked Curson to take full possession of me I barely had any control."

Tony didn't want to interrupt so he waited for Tyler to continue.

"So I had made a deal for Curson to help me control his power in order to exact revenge. What he had done to my family and what he threatened to do I know I had reacted with my emotions while I should had let SHIELD deal with him."

Tony turned the kid so they were eye to eye. "Listen to me kid you aren't a murderer ok. He was going to kill you and all of us. You defended us and your life. Yes SHIELD could had put him away for good but you acted so that bastard would never hurt you or anyone you care about. I was once known for my weapons of war thanks to my father's legacy but I corrected my mistake and now I use my tech to help protect the world instead of allowing terrorists to use my weapons against the free world. Your power is the same kid you used it to protect and your uncle is alive and so are all of us. Don't let yourself think that because it's not true. You are an Avenger just like your teammates are. You came a long way and I say your power is good because you have a good heart."

Tyler smiled. "Thank you Tony you reassured me of my fear."

He smiled. "Come on kid there is a party upstairs and Captain Sparkles is 100 years old." Tyler laughed as he followed Tony out of the med lab.

Once they got to the elevator Tyler spoke up, "Tony do you think my parents would of been proud?" He asked. Tony knew that this topic was now a sensitive one since Tyler learned that both of his parents had been murdered by that psycho.

"Yes they would have been kid." Tyler quickly wiped the tears from his eyes and Tony put his arm around him giving him reassurance once again. Soon they were in the main living area where it looked like Fourth of July everywhere. Tyler was bombarded by his friends asking if he was alright and he reassured them.

Tony smirked. "Alright here we are Rogers." He placed the cake in front of him and it had the number 100 on it. Steve gave a slight glare to him which Tony just smiled. Everyone sang Happy Birthday than they started eating the cake.

Soon Tony redirected the team to the fireworks display. "Happy Fourth of July." He set them off and everyone took their seats than Tony brought out the alcohol. Ravi saw that everyone was distracted and he sneakily handed some alcohol to his friends and had a cup himself. But unknown to them Clint had seen it and just sighed thinking one time won't hurt them for they deserved it.

Soon it was late and Bruce checked over Tyler again and reminded him to come to med lab in the morning before they went to their rooms. Cairo stopped her brother. "Ravi wait a minute I need to talk to you."

Ravi paused in his walking, "Yeah sis?"

"I just wanted to apologize for deciding to train with Thor against you," Cairo told him. "I just didn't want to take a chance of hurting you on accident."

"So that's why," Ravi looked at her in surprise, he could feel how much it took for her to tell him this. "Thanks for telling me this." He couldn't help but pull her into a hug. Cairo smiled as she felt the weight of her guilt leave her and hugged him tight.

At the same time Natasha had returned to their room and took out a bottle of vodka and sat down. She saw Clint come in soon after.

"Mind if I join you?" Clint asked as he sat down next to her. Natasha took a swig and then passed the bottle to him.

"This team has got to be the toughest we have ever made. I can't believe what these kids have been through already," she said. Clint nodded and took a drink to that.

"I agree, but we are doing good so far and things can only look up," Clint said. Natasha leaned into him and silently hoped that he was right. This was only the beginning and things were bound to get worse. Somehow she sensed a darker power lurking on the horizon.


	9. Chapter 9

In a silver palace above the Earth where no mortal would ever be permitted, a certain goddess found herself cornered by an angry sun god.

"Sister, what is the meaning of this?" Apollo demanded, slamming his fist into the polished marble of the wall above Artemis's head. "Have you any idea what you've done?"

"I will not apologize," Artemis said. She watched the molten heat of Apollo's power gather in his eyes, wild and dangerous, as his anger grew.

"This is treason and I will not overlook it for even my own blood, you will stay in this cell until I resolve this." He spun away from her, he steps tight and controlled. His words chilled her and Artemis jumped up from where she was sitting to follow him. The cell door shutting cut her off and she was locked inside.

"What will you do?" She said, clenching her hands uselessly. The prison cells were made to drain the gods of their powers and there was nothing she could do to break free.

"I'm going to erase your mistake and clear your name so that you can stand among the gods without shame." Apollo did not look back at her as he stormed out of the palace.

Phebe jerked up from a fitful sleep and was startled to see she was glowing all over with a silver, white light. She panicked a moment, wondering what to do, but it suddenly faded away on its own. Phebe looked at her hands dumbfounded.

Was that a dream?

Cairo awoke to see Phebe sitting up almost in a defensive pose. "Are you alright?" She asked. Phebe glanced at her friend wondering if she had seen what just happened.

"I'm fine I just had a dream." Cairo knew something was bothering her but figured that she would tell her when she wanted to.

"How about we go grab some food and coffee? I'm not tired anymore."

Phebe gave her a smile "Sure." The girls got ready and left the room heading to the cafeteria. Cairo had checked her phone which it was almost 7am and decided that it was worth it just this once. They grabbed their food and coffee than sat down.

"I wanted to let you know that I had made up with my brother last night, I told him the truth on why I picked Thor for training." Phebe knew the siblings would come out stronger.

"I'm happy for you and how did he react?"

Cairo took a sip of her coffee. "He was surprised and he thanked me for telling him."

Phebe couldn't help but wonder about Tyler. "Do you think Tyler is ok after what had happened yesterday?"

Cairo frowned a little. "I'm worried about him too I mean mentally since he killed someone but we are here for him if he wanted to talk about it." Phebe knew she was right for their bond as a team had grown stronger but in the back of her mind she knew that something was wrong but she couldn't figure out what it was. She hoped that they were up to the challenge if that potential danger showed itself.

At the same time Tyler had woken up from a dream about yesterday and he felt like what he had told Tony really didn't ease his guilt. He sighed and had sent a text late last night to his uncle Carter who was a curator at the local museum there in New Orleans and was a powerful user in magic just like his mother had been. But from he was told it seemed that his mother had been more powerful of the two. His uncle had just replied telling him that Alexandre's mother had died years ago from an illness so he had no worries on her seeking him out in revenge. Also to reassure him that he was not in any trouble for killing Alexandre for it had been in self-defense and that he wouldn't be placed in front of the elders of their magic community.

He sighed and soon he heard Curson in his head, "You humans and your guilt no wonder you are weak."

He turned serious. "Humans aren't weak, demon, we have a conscience because we don't want to be like you who had been thrown from heaven during the rebellion. You need human hosts to wreak havoc on earth so you are the weak ones." He replied. Curson glared at the kid but didn't reply. Tyler did want to know something though. "Did your power save me from getting severely hurt in the fight against Alexandre?"

Curson whispered, "Yes my power acted like a shield for you when you had summon my full power." Tyler didn't say anymore and soon he heard Ravi moving around.

"Morning Tyler."

Tyler gave him a smile. "Morning I'm on my way to see Bruce again."

Ravi nodded. "I'll meet you in the cafeteria I'm sure that the girls are there already."

Tyler nodded. "Sounds good." Ravi and Tyler finished getting ready and then they left the room.

Ravi spoke up, "Hey are you alright?"

Tyler sighed ,"Just had a bad dream about yesterday."

Ravi nodded in understanding. "You did good Tyler you have no reason to feel guilty over it. Like I said you are a good person."

Tyler smiled a little. "You are right. So did you and your sister make up?"

Ravi nodded. "Last night and she told me the truth about her choice and it took me by surprise but I'm glad that she told me." Tyler knew that those two would be ok.

"Well see you soon." They went their separate ways.

Tyler entered the infirmary. "Morning Bruce." Bruce who had waiting greeted him and checked him over.

"Well everything still looks good and looks like your bruises are fading. Any headaches or body aches?" He asked.

"No I feel fine."

Bruce nodded. "I'm glad that you are alright Tyler you had us all worried."

"Me too." Tyler told him. He got up and took his leave.

Ravi had just entered the cafeteria. "Morning girls."

They both spoke up, "Morning."

Tyler followed a few minutes later, "Morning." The girls did the greeting and soon they were enjoying their meal and having light conversation.

At the same time Natasha awoke with a feeling of dread and it was a feeling she haven't felt in a long time not since a few years ago.

Clint worried, "Natasha what is it?"

She wasn't sure if she should tell him but she knew that he would understand. "I have this feeling like a feeling of dread Clint and I can't shake it."

Clint pulled her into an embrace, "Whatever it is we will face it together Nat. Nothing is going to happen to us or those kids." She knew that he was right and tried to ignore that feeling. She gave him a kiss which he returned it.

"Come on we have to get some training in." Clint smiled

"Maybe when we have time Nat we should train together." Natasha laughed "So I can kick your butt?" Clint knew she could beat him easily

"Sounds like a challenge." They got ready and went to get the kids from the cafeteria. As soon as they got to the gym Natasha spoke up.

"Alright today Ravi and Tyler will be training together and Phebe and Cairo will be training together. We will be focusing on perfecting your attack patterns."

At the same time Tony awoke from a hangover and met up with Bruce who gave him some pills. "You really should go easy on the alcohol."

Tony gave him his famous smile "You know me well Bruce so how was the kid?"

Bruce knew that Tony would be concerned after yesterday "His recovery is going well his bruises had started fading and he has no body aches or headaches. His vitals are good and I cleared him for training."

Tony felt relief for he was glad that Tyler was alright. Soon the alarm sounded and it made Tony groaned as he grabbed his head. "Too early Friday."

Friday spoke up "Incoming magic signature detected."

Tony was hoping for an easy day "Call everyone to the meeting room Friday." Soon everyone showed up in the meeting room and Tony spoke up "What is the magic signature coming from Friday?"

"One is entering the atmosphere and its target is directly locked onto this location and there is a faint trace behind it. Battle preparation is recommended," Friday told them.

"Alright you heard it folks, suit up!" Tony said and the teams scrambled to get ready and meet the threat head on. As they went outside they had no idea what to expect.

A single jet of orange glow was streaking into the atmosphere above them at a fast speed with a tail like a comet. As it came closer they saw that it wasn't a missile but a man. He landed on his feet in front of them.

"Greetings mortals, I'm the god Apollo, and I've come seeking the demi-god among you," Apollo said.

"Oh god, not another one," Tony muttered.


	10. Chapter 10

As the proud god Apollo stood before them the Avengers could scarcely believe their eyes. Everyone stood wary and with their weapons at the ready unsure of this new threat that confronted them.

"You will surrender the demi-god among you to me," he told them with eyes like fire.

"Look pal, we have no idea what you're talking about," Hawkeye said as he leveled an arrow at the god's head. Apollo did not seem to care.

"I sensed an awakening of lunar energy in this area and I know you are harboring the fugitive." Apollo narrowed his eyes as he scanned the kids. Phebe felt a fresh flash of fear snap inside of her. Somehow she knew that he was referring to her. He was the man she had seen in her strange dream last night.

"It seems we're not going to see eye to eye," Natasha said as she was poised to strike him at the first sign of aggression.

"Stubborn heathens, well I will flush the abomination out myself then." Apollo raised his hand in front of him and orange energy began to gather there, bright as the sun. Everyone tensed, ready to spring into action.

"Wait!" Phebe stepped forward with a sudden nagging thought, "Do you know my mother?"

Ravi wanted to reach out and grab her from going into danger head on but he wasn't fast enough.

Tyler was in shock for he had remembered that conversation with Phebe about her past "Looks like you aren't part alien at all Phebe." He yelled out to her which Phebe ignored him and Cairo hit his arm.

Ravi walked slowly forward "Are you sure about this?" He asked her with a concern tone.

Phebe knew that she had to do this because everyone was in danger now. "Yes."

Cairo knew this must be hard for her "Phebe about last night that was you?" She had thought that she might had been dreaming but what she had seen had been Phebe's awakening. "We are here for you, you will not face this alone." She told her.

Apollo laughed "You mortals had not changed in thousands of years. You all should be worshiping me."

Phebe glared at him "Did you not hear me do you know my mother?" She had to know for it was her dream to meet her.

Apollo turned to her "So you are the demi god I had seen in my prophecy child. I am known for my prophecies and I am never wrong. Yes your mother is Artemis Goddess of the Hunt and my twin sister."

Phebe felt some mix emotions and Cairo had approached her trying to support her.

Tyler was surprised for he had learned Greek Mythology just last year as an elective in high school "No way Artemis is suppose to not have children."

Phebe turned to him with a hurt look which he suddenly put his hands up "I don't mean to hurt your feelings but in the myth she is known as the virgin goddess."

Apollo summoned his sun abilities "It matters not what mortals think for I will end you now child and your pathetic so called allies." He threw a fire ball that was hot as a sun which Cairo tried to absorb it as quickly as possible but she was overcome by the god's power and hit the ground hard.

Ravi and Tyler stepped up and attacked along with Tony but all three of them were thrown back like they were nothing. Captain America yelled "Attack!"

The rest of the Avengers entered the battle against the Sun God for they will not allow one of their own to be taken or killed.

Meanwhile not far from the battle, a man watched from the shadows as he leaned on his scepter. The many jewels and precious metals of the deep earth hung suspended from his robes.

"Apollo is such an arrogant fool as always, but that will work in my advantage." As he said the words, he turned into a serpent and slithered towards the battle.

Back in the battle, Apollo was dominating. Ravi had shielded his sister from most of Apollo's attacks but it was wearing them all down.

"Were you able to absorb any of his power?" Ravi asked. Cairo nodded but she felt shaky.

"Yes, but it's too much for me to handle," she answered. She could see her brother's eyebrows crease.

"You have to get it out, send it back at him, if you keep it too long it might hurt you," he helped her to her feet. Cairo aimed at Apollo who was trading shots with Iron Man and she let the energy explode from her finger tips and hit Apollo, only it served to strengthen him instead and he sent Tony flying and the Iron Man suit malfunctioning.

"Crap!" Tony exclaimed as he quickly tried rebooting it.

Cairo yelled at Tony "Are you alright?" She saw him get hit pretty hard.

"Fine just got the suit back online."

Tyler suddenly walked from behind Apollo and was in full possession mode just like before. "Alright Curson.." But before the attack could happen he was thrown into the others and Phebe came rushing over to him. "I'm fine."

She was growing tired of this "Everyone stand back I will take my uncle Apollo alone."

Tyler knew where she was coming from for he had just done his own battle alone. "Are you sure?"

She nodded and had a look of confidence "Apollo it's just you and me let's settle this for good. Leave my friends out of this." She summoned her full lunar power and he knew that she was now serious.

But before Apollo could create a barrier to stop the others from interrupting their fight.

A dark shadow appeared all around a figure "Well I had been looking forward to this for eons and I will finally see the end of the Olympians and Zeus himself will fall."

Apollo's expression changed "Hades."

Tyler was now stunned "Hades God of the Underworld, Brother of Zeus and Poseidon. Helped overthrow the Titan of Time Chronos their father before human kind walked the earth."

Hades smirked "I see we are still well known even during this age. But humanity had fallen far and I think it's time I remind them who their creators are."

Phebe turned to Apollo "I'm not an enemy and I'm sorry that you feel that demi gods should not exist but I do. I will do everything in my power to prove it to you. Help us." She knew that this was a long shot and Apollo's expression didn't change for he was in deep thought.

Hades laughed and attacked by sending an army of zombies straight at her. "I will kill two birds with one stone starting with this child." She braced for the attack not knowing what will happen next.


	11. Chapter 11

As Hades's zombie army kept the Avengers busy Phebe watched her uncle Apollo who was just standing there. "Please help us and than we can solve our family problem."

Apollo felt torn for he knew the law of Zeus but at the same time he wanted to help his neice.

He met her gaze and Phebe can hear her friends asking for her help.

She gave them the wait signal and Apollo smiled a little "They need your help go to them. I cannot help you because the Law of Zeus dictates no god can kill another god without facing the consequences. You will have to do this alone."

He told her which she felt anger within her "That is completely messed up. Hades is trying to kill me and my friends. You should be able to do help."

Apollo sighed "I know it's an outdated law but it's the law he is the king of the gods after all."

Phebe knew that she had to help her friends before it was too late. "Alright but don't go anywhere."

She ran back to her friends and started attacking the zombies.

Hades laughed "You are no match for me demi god and I will drag all of your souls to the underworld and put them in the deepest part where you will be tortured for eternity."

Cairo tried absorbing the power but it didn't work for some reason "What the..."

Ravi saw her expression "They must have to be alive for your power to work. Use the Vibranium gun."

Cairo nodded and took out the gun than started blasting the zombies with it.

Thor and Tony attacked Hades at the same time but he sent a powerful wave of power toward everyone which knocked all of them back.

Ravi spoke up than "We need a plan please tell me someone has a plan."

Cairo glanced at Phebe whose powers suddenly peaked for she saw her friend started to glow. "Phebe?"

Phebe felt her power more a part of her than ever before, like it was a living thing coursing through her very being.

Suddenly the area around her turned a blinding white and she turned the force of it into Hades and his whole undead army.

As her power exploded onto them the Zombies screeched and and ripped apart into ashes that disappeared into the wind.

Hades was unable to keep his human form and turned back into a snake. He quickly fled.

"Curse you, arrogant spawn of Zeus!" He hissed as he burrowed into the ground back to the underworld.

"Holy crap, Phebe!" Cairo exclaimed in relief, "that was awesome!"

Everyone dropped their guarded positions glad for the battle to be over.

"I have to say I am impressed as well," Apollo said. He regarded his niece with a newfound sort of respect.

"Thank you," Phebe said, "will you please accept me now?"

"Well, you have proven your worth and I willingly accept you as family and my dear sister's child. That is the only way you could be so strong," Apollo answered.

"I want to meet my mother." Phebe was determined. She had waited her whole life just to know her mother and now was the chance.

Apollo was silent a moment, considering until he finally nodded. "I will grant you and your friends a visit at the palace and you can meet Artemis."

Tony spoke up "You mean we are going to meet more gods?" He wasn't really looking forward to it but he knew this was important for Phebe.

Phebe smirked "Yes."

Natasha walked over "Well done Phebe." She gave her a smile and Clint did as well.

Their team was growing more powerful day by day.

Phebe sighed for she suddenly felt mix emotions about seeing her mother. She turned back to her uncle 'We are ready take us to Olympus."

Apollo smiled "Hang on everyone."

Everyone was teleported to Olympus at that moment.

Apollo put his hand up "Wait here I'm sorry mortals can't be inside but you will be able to meet her out here."

He went to set his sister free and apologize to her.

He arrived to the room and Artemis gave him a glare "Well look who decided to visit me."

He knew he was in the wrong "I'm sorry little sister for everything. "

He opened the cage and she got out and turned to him "You better not do that again."

He nodded "Understood but I had gone to Earth and Hades showed up interrupting Phebe and I but she had proved herself in battle. She is actually here with her friends."

Artemis's expression changed for she had not seen her daughter since she had left her as a baby.

Apollo smiled "I'm here for you little sister."

He hoped that helped her and she turned to him "Thank you."

She knew this was it and she stepped out of the room with Apollo following her.

Once outside she saw a group of adults and kids which she noticed her daughter immediately. "Phebe honey." She didn't know rather she should go to her and embrace her. She waited for her to take the first step.

Cairo, Ravi, and Tyler were near Phebe for moral support and all three of them had a smile on their faces. Phebe couldn't believe her eyes "Mom?"

Artemis smiled and nodded. She waited to see what her daughter was going to do next.

Phebe wasted no time and she ran up and embraced her mother. Artemis was taken by surprise but she quickly hugged her back.

"Mom, I've waited so long to finally be able to finally meet you!" She exclaimed.

"It's been the same torture for me, how I've longed to meet you, but I was afraid of what would happen if the rest of the gods would know," Artemis told her. They broke apart and Phebe nodded.

"Apollo told me that Demi-gods are forbidden. I didn't even know I was one until he showed up," Phebe said.

"Yes, but because you have proved yourself against Hades, I will allow you to live," Apollo told her.

"Gee how sweet of you," Tony interjected from the side. Natasha elbowed him in the ribs.

Apollo ignored him and instead took an amulet from around his neck and handed it to Phebe.

"Although you cannot remain here long, I will give this amulet with my mark on it. If you and your friends are ever in need you will be able to summon my help," Apollo told her.

Phebe took it gratefully and with a little surprise given how against her He had been at first.

"Thank you, I will keep it close," Phebe said.

"Daughter, I regret us to part but you must not linger here long," Artemis said. Phebe felt a sadness at the words but she knew her mother was right.

"Thank you for meeting me, I'm glad to finally know where I came from," she said.

Artemis kissed her on the forehead.

"We will meet again, until then be safe my daughter," Artemis said bidding her farewell.

Soon the Avengers and new team found themselves back at the headquarters.

Cairo hugged Phebe "Are you going to be ok?"

Phebe grateful for everyone's support hugged her back "I will be."

Tony knew the kids had a busy day and it was already late "You kids get something to eat and rest."

Tyler was proud of her for she had awakened her power and found her family. "We will meet you girls in cafeteria." They split up than.

Once the kids were out of the room Tony sat down "I had enough of gods for one lifetime."

Steve nodded "I'm glad that she found her family."

Tony sighed "Even though she had to convince them to not kill her."

Natasha spoke up "This is not the end I feel something is still out there and will seek us out."

Tony glanced at her "Paranoid?"

Natasha hit his arm "No but have you wondered why we haven't heard from Dr. Strange?"

Tony knew that it had been awhile and he just wanted a break before he opened that box

"Well I'm sure we will hear from him eventually. How about we take the kids somewhere tomorrow?" He said changing the subject.

Clint spoke up "Oh is the great Tony Stark going to do something for once?"

Tony gave him a glare "How about we take them out of the city? I have a place where they can relax and it has a swimming pool along with a fire ring."

Natasha laughed "Alright Tony, Clint and I will accompany the kids to Stark's little outing."

Tony knew he just got roped into it which he sighed "I should had just kept my mouth shut."

Clint smirked and Natasha laughed "See you early in the morning Stark." She got up and left the room.

Clint turned to him "Try to get out of it I will ruin your suit with a emp arrow." He followed with laughter echoing the hall. T

ony groaned "Damn assassins."

Steve just shook his head and turned in. Thor had left to go check on his people.

Bruce gave his friend a smile "Try to sleep alright."

He left and Tony soon followed hoping that he would be able to sleep tonight.

The kids had met up and ate than after a little conversation all turned in.

The next morning Natasha was up first and she got ready than she awoke Clint who gave her a morning kiss. She returned it "Ready to have a fun day with the kids?"

Clint smiled "I'm ready to see Stark out of his element."

Natasha "Friday wake the kids and sound the alarm for Stark." Friday did that and the kids were all up wondering what was going on. Natasha and Clint got the kids and they met up in the cafeteria.

"What is up for today?" Tyler asked their mentors.

At the same time Tony was going to get revenge for being awakened after what little sleep he had.

He went down to the lab for his coffee and Bruce smiled "Morning."

Tony grumbled "Morning."

He chucked down his cup of coffee before going up to the main living area.

"Those two are going to get it." He waited for them to show up.

"Well since things have been a bit tense lately we decided that you kids could use some down time," Clint told them.

"Wow really?" Ravi asked.

"Yeah, so bring your bathing suits and get in the car, we're going to my private pool on the other side of the city," Tony informed them as he walked in drinking his coffee.

"Awesome!" Cairo exclaimed. The kids hurried to get ready and pretty soon they were on the way to the pool.

When they arrived they found out it wasn't just a pool but a whole area with water slides and a giant pool and even a hot tub off to the side.

Also there was a fully staffed food and drink stand. Ravi immediately went for the highest waterside, daring Tyler to follow after him.

Phebe meanwhile went to get a drink and catch some sun to work on her tan.

Clint pulled Natasha towards the hot tub so they could enjoy some time together.

Tyler wasn't going to back down from the bet "I bet you five dollars that you are afraid."

Ravi laughed "I take you up on that bet."

Cairo sighed as she sat down in the chair next to Phebe "Those two are probably both scaredy cats."

Phebe smiled "I'm sure they just act tough because we are watching."

Cairo laughed a little.

Tony smiled glad the kids were having a good time and of course those two love birds would be having private time.

He knew that the HQ would be fine without them and Steve was left in charge.

He took a seat away from the pools and pull out his Stark Pad for one thing was on his mind.

So far he hasn't had any luck on the siblings parents but he hoped to have a hit soon. He knew that Cairo had been wondering what had happened to them.

He sighed for there were no updates.

He put it back in his pocket and walked over to the group.

He laughed a little when the boys came toward them debating on who should pay who for both of them had claimed that they both had screamed going down the slide.

They settled by just paying each other when they got back to HQ.

Tony spoke up "Who wants to play Truth or Dare?"

Clint smirked "You sure about this Shell head?" He knew Stark wouldn't back down from anything.

Cairo gave them a curious look "Good idea and who ever reveals the most or does the best dare has to cook dinner over the fire ring tonight."

Natasha liked the idea "Agreed."

Tony and Clint wondered if Cairo had spent too much time around Natasha. and agreed. Ravi spoke up "You first Clint."

"Alright," Clint said. He was ready for this since he had been wanting revenge ever since the last time they played. "Truth or dare, Stark."

"Truth," Tony answered. Clint smirked.

"What color underwear are you wearing right now?" He asked.

Natasha pinched the bridge of her nose and tried to remind herself that she was dealing with two grown men.

Tony didn't back down. "Red with gold trim, they match my suit," he said.

Just to prove it he stood up and flashed a glimpse of them from the hem of his designer jeans.

Clint snorted, "that figures."

"Alright birdbrain, truth or dare?" Tony asked.

"Dare," Clint chose without hesitating. It was Tony's turn to smirk this time.

"I dare you to carry me around the pool one time on your shoulders while making car noises," Tony said.

Clint stared at him for a moment before holding out his arms.

"Climb up."

One lap around the pool with Tony arms out like titanic and Clint making vroom noises later, it was Clint's turn again but in order to keep things going he passed on his turn to Cairo.

Cairo smirked "Truth." She didn't want to embarrass herself in front of everyone.

Clint smiled "Did you ever kiss a boy?"

Ravi's eyes met his sisters and she knew that he was overprotective. "Yes one time and it was on a dare."

Ravi sighed and she gave him the look telling him it wasn't any of his business.

He put his hands up and she gave him her famous look that he dreaded. "Ravi truth or dare?"

Ravi had a bad feeling "Dare sister."

She laughed "I dare you to impersonate Tony Stark."

Tony smirked thinking that this was going to be good. Ravi did his impression of Tony in battle but during the middle of it he was laughing and had to struggle through the rest of his dare.

Once he was done everyone was laughing even Tony himself.

Ravi sighed "Laugh it up." He knew his sister enjoyed his embarrasement.

Ravi turned to Phebe "Truth or Dare?" He asked.

Phebe smiled mischievously. She was feeling brave tonight. "Dare."

"I dare you to give Tyler a kiss on the cheek," Ravi told her with a grin.

Tyler who had just been sitting there minding his own business sputtered.

"Ravi!" Tyler exclaimed turning red. "Phebe you don't have to."

Ravi just laughed.

Phebe got up with a chuckle and she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Alright then, Tyler, truth or dare?" Phebe asked once she was done. Tyler sighed.

"Truth," he said wondering why anyone would play this game voluntarily for fun.

Phebe smiled and cocked her head at him.

"Did you like my kiss?" He turned even redder.

Seriously who invented this game!? Ravi's laughter erupted wildly in the background and Tyler silently plotted his revenge.

"It was nice. Ok, Natasha truth or dare?" He asked to quickly get out of the spotlight.

Natasha smirked at Tyler's red face "Dare."

Tyler had to think of a good one and suddenly something came to mind. "I dare you to do the famous Romeo and Juliet balcony scene but you have to be Romeo."

Tony laughed and high fived the kid.

It looked like Natasha wanted to kill him but he had his demon to protect him at least.

She did it and Clint tried to keep a straight face the whole time.

Once the game was over Cairo smirked "I think all of the boys should cook on the fire ring for us girls."

Natasha and Phebe laughed at their expressions and Tony "You are evil." C

airo laughed and everyone gathered outside.

Luckily Tony had a full staff to provide them food and Clint got the fire ready.

When the food was done they sat around which the girls enjoyed being served and it was dusk now.

Tony knew that Clint and Natasha were probably thinking the same thing that after all they had been through as a team recently they had deserved this down time.

Cairo had gone to the kitchen and returned with the stuff to make smores.

They all made some and ended up enjoying them along with some minor ghost stories thought up by Tyler.

Soon it got late and Cairo asked Tony "So do you have a hotel here as well?"

Tony smirked "It's not exactly a hotel but an inn that I had bought years ago and fixed up for Pepper. It's like an escape of ours. We will stay there tonight."

Everyone headed to the other side of the property where the inn was.

Once inside the kids were excited and they went to their rooms for the night.

Tony turned to see Clint and Natasha standing there. "Thanks for this Tony."

Natasha rarely used his name and Clint nodded. "We all deserved this and the kids had grown into a team we can be proud of. Now if you two love birds excuse me I'm going to go to bed. Also you two better watch your backs for I will get you for that alarm." He smirked and went to his room.

Natasha laughed "I would like to see him try it." She dragged Clint to their room

"He's no match for us." Clint smirked.

But he could tell that something still bothered Natasha "Are you still worried about what is coming?" He asked.

She nodded slightly and he pulled her into an embrace "Whatever is coming we will face it together and the kids will be alright because we will make sure they are."

She gave him a quick kiss "Thank you."

He returned it "I'm always here for you Tasha."


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Cairo was in the kitchen preparing breakfast for everyone. Their little vacation had been fun and it will remain with her for a long time but she knew that they would have to return to Avengers HQ today.

She had a weird dream last night and it scared her a little but she just shook it off as an overactive imagination. Soon Phebe joined her, "Morning."

Cairo smiled. "Morning." Phebe took a seat and was a little surprised to see her friend cooking.

"I didn't know you were such a chef." Cairo laughed a little and turned to meet her friend's gaze.

"I had learned a little from my aunt Ashley who had taken care of Ravi and I after our parents..." Her expression changed and Phebe knew that it still bothered her and changed the subject.

"So how about we get everyone else up?"

Cairo smirked. "Would you please go tell them breakfast is done?" Phebe nodded and went and knocked on the other doors which soon everyone showed up in the kitchen.

Natasha smiled. "We appreciate this Cairo."

Tony walked over and grabbed some coffee. "We have a cook in the group who would of thought." He sneaked a piece of bacon from Natasha who gave him a glare.

"Try that again Stark and you won't have a suit." Clint smiled and the kids laughed. Tony rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Please you can't really do anything to my suit."

Clint just shook his head. "I can cancel out your suit shell head." Cairo placed the food out in buffet style and soon everyone was enjoying the meal. "So we have to leave soon kids," Clint told them knowing that they were needed back at HQ even though Steve didn't call.

Ravi noticed something was off with his sister and waited for his chance to ask when no one was around. Once the meal was over Tony was tricked into cleaning up by putting everything in his dishwasher and he had let the staff know they were leaving. Everyone than packed up and were on the way to the car when Ravi took his chance and stopped his sister before she got to the car.

"Hey are you alright?" He had a look of concern. She nodded.

"I'm fine just a little tired still from all of the fun." She knew that he might not believe her but she wasn't going to worry him when it was just a dream. Soon they were on the way back to HQ. While they were on the road Steve called.

"Tony we got some news you better hurry back." Tony reacted than.

"Alright we'll be there soon," Tony said. When they finally made it back to HQ the rest of the Avengers who had not gone on the trip with them were already waiting for them in the living room. As soon as they walked into the room Tony raised an eyebrow.

"What the heck is that?" He asked motioning to the large crate standing upright in the room.

"It came while you were gone," Steve told him, "..and that's not all. We had a transmission from Dr. Strange. Friday, play the recording."

"Playing now," Friday's voice rang out over the intercom.

"Tony, I don't have much time...I sensed a large energy source headed in your direction, it's not friendly so be cautious. I'll be in touch again when I know more."

After that the transmission ended.

"Alright, sounds nice and cryptic," Tony said.

"We need to take it serious if Strange took the time to warn us," Steve said.

"I agree," Bruce said. Tony nodded.

"Oh believe me I am, but for now I want to see what this thing is," Tony said and he walked over and started to pry the crate open. "Steve you want to help me with this?"

Steve sighed, but walked over and easily popped the crate open. As soon as it was open, Cairo felt a panicky sensation jolt through her. She gasped and Ravi's fists tightened but neither were quite sure why they had this foreboding feeling.

A sculpture of a woman with the head of a lion stared back at them all. Clint raised an eyebrow.

"Doing some redecorating, Shellhead?"

Cairo spoke up, "I know that deity, Ravi and I had been born and lived in Cairo, Egypt for most of our lives before coming to America. Our parents had told us stories of the Egyptian Gods and Goddesses as bedtimes stories. She is Sekhmet, a cat deity associated with plagues, fire, healing, sun and war. There had been a cult of followers in ancient times to appease her but if they failed to do so it was said that Egypt suffered."

Ravi nodded. "If you had found this statue than it must be a warning."

Tony didn't say anything at first as he glanced it over and after a few minutes, "Well if it is a warning like Ravi said than we must tell Strange at once."

Cairo glanced at her brother. "Ravi I need to talk to you alone." He knew this was about earlier and the two left the room to talk in private. Once they were away from everyone Ravi turned to her.

"What is it?"

Cairo sighed trying to figure out how to tell him and after a few minutes of silence she met his gaze. "I had a weird dream last night and in it there was a desert and a shadow figure. It approached me and something felt off like it was evil. I woke up soon after but I thought it was just an overactive imagination."

Ravi could tell she was a little shaken and he pulled her into a hug. "If you had that dream maybe it was an early warning of what was to come. Don't worry I won't let anything happen." She returned the hug as she tried to shake off that feeling.

"Thank you." One thing for sure they both felt a strong power connected to that statue.

At the same time Tony tried contacting Strange again but no luck. "Well wherever he is I hope he contact us again soon because I can't reach him."

Tyler spoke up. "So what are you going to do with it?" He asked just as the siblings rejoined them. Tony had a feeling that this might tie in with the disappearance of the siblings parents and he had to do more research.

"I'm going to take it down to the lab for now." He left the room with it.

Natasha spoke up. "Well it's early how about we train for awhile kids." Clint nodded and soon everyone went to the gym.

Steve, Bruce and Thor all looked at each other worried. Thor broke the silence. "I sense we are about to enter battle."

Steve nodded. "The siblings knew something about that statue and I'm worried about them."

Bruce sighed. "I'm worried for all of us but we will get through this." He told them and left to go check on Tony.

Back in the gym the kids were training but the siblings had a hard time concentrating whatever was attached to that statue was affecting them. Soon Natasha called it a day and walked over to Ravi and Cairo.

"Are you two ok?"

Cairo nodded. "We are fine sorry that statue just took us by surprised."

Ravi nodded. "I wonder why Stark got it?"

Cairo shrugged and Tyler asked. "What is special about it?"

Cairo met his gaze. "It belongs in Egypt like most artifacts in the world most of them are dug up illegally and sold on the black market the only thing special about that statue is collectors buying it when it belongs in Cairo Museum."

Ravi sighed. "It's a shame really." Both Ravi and Cairo looked at each other and wondered if Stark was one of those illegal collectors. They had to find out.

Phebe saw how the subject affected them. "So who wants to go eat lunch with me?" Tyler smiled thankful for their friend to be able to change the topic so quickly.

"I'm game. What about you two?"

Ravi smiled. "Sure." Cairo nodded and the kids headed off to the cafeteria.

Natasha sighed and Clint asked. "Tasha what is it?" Natasha turned to him and saw he was concerned.

"I can't help but think the upcoming battle will be like what we had dealt with in the past." Clint knew what she meant.

"The kids are ready and who ever is coming for the siblings we will protect them but their skills had improved. They are a good team."

Natasha smiled knowing she probably worried for no reason "So how about that training?"

Meanwhile Bruce entered the lab. "Tony do you want to talk?" He saw his friend busy on his Stark Pad.

"I think this artifact has something to do with Cairo and Ravi's past," Tony admitted to Bruce. "I've been doing some digging on them because I want to help them find out what really happened to their parents...this was the only lead I had."

"That's a noble cause, but I still don't condone illegally buying precious artifacts," Bruce told him.

"That's just the thing Bruce, I didn't buy anything. The only thing I did was start inquiring about the siblings parents with the people who were at the site they were headed to. Someone sent this to me. The real question is _why,_ " Tony explained. Bruce glanced over the sculpture with new eyes.

"That's very odd," Bruce admitted.

"I need you to help me run some tests on it because I'm sure there is some kind of message being sent with this sculpture."

Bruce nodded and the two of them got to work.

The kids arrived at the cafeteria and sat down with their meals. Tyler and Phebe were both worried for their friends which Phebe asked. "What is wrong? Whatever it is you can tell us. We promise we won't tell the others."

Ravi could tell his sister was having a hard time thinking of their parents so he took the lead. "The truth is our parents went missing on a trip to visit an archaeological site dedicated to the goddess Sekhmet. They were never found and so just seeing that sculpture brings back bad memories," he told them.

"That's horrible..." Phebe said looking upset on their behalf. Tyler frowned.

"How long ago was that?"

"It's been five years," Cairo spoke up. "...but I can still picture the day they left in my head." Ravi could tell his sister was having a hard time with this subject but it was good for the both of them to talk about it with their friends.

"Thank you for sharing something so personal with us," Tyler said.

Cairo nodded even though she couldn't bring herself to tell them about the foreboding dream she had. It felt wrong to worry them over something that could just be all in her head. It was good enough that Ravi knew about it for now.

After that the kids ate and then it was late enough that they all filled away to their rooms for the night. Tony and Bruce were unable to gain much insight into the sculpture and resolved to try again the next day.

Little did they all know that something dark glittered in the eyes of the sculpture as it waited for the perfect chance to make its move.


	13. Chapter 13

The desert sands whipped viciously around Ravi as he struggled forward across the barren land. He walked towards the setting sun but no matter how far he went nothing seemed any closer. Just as he thought he might never get anywhere a dark, hooded figure appeared in front of him and suddenly all the wind died down and everything went deathly still.

"Who are you?" Ravi demanded. The silence he received in return was unnerving. He tried again, "What do you want?"

At this question the figure raised a hooked finger in his direction. Ravi nearly recoiled at the off-colored, blotchy gray pallor of it. The fingernail black with disease. Something shot forward and lodged itself into Ravi's throat. He gasped as he airways were cut off and he began to choke. Clawing at his throat, the world around him started to fade out of focus and soon everything went dark.

Ravi set up in bed choking, startling Cairo who had come to get her brother that morning. She clutched his shoulder as he rode out the last of his coughing fit.

"Ravi, are you alright?" She asked.

"I just had a weird dream," he said, his throat burned but he otherwise felt fine.

"A dream?" Cairo gave him a strange look. Ravi nodded.

"I saw some kind of...person in a dark hood," he said.

"What did they look like?" She asked with a feeling of dread spreading deep in her stomach.

"I didn't see their face...just a hand but it was like it was something dead," he told her with a frown. "Wait, didn't you say you had a similar dream yesterday?" He asked.

Cairo knew that this couldn't be a coincidence now. Stark getting the statue and her having the dream the day before that and now Ravi having the dream that was similar. "Yes it has similarities to mine brother." She sat down on Tyler's bed which Tyler had already left awhile before she showed up to get her brother.

Ravi nodded slightly. "That statue and everything that is going on with us it's all real." She sighed thinking that maybe they should tell the Avengers.

"Do you think we should tell the others?"

Ravi's expression changed a little. "I don't think that is a good idea what if they think we are crazy?" Cairo knew that Ravi might be right but they still had the right to know.

"Ravi.." Ravi than thought of something interrupting her.

"Wait didn't they mention ?"

Cairo wondered where he was going with this idea. "Yes." Ravi stood up and she met his gaze trying to read him.

"You think we should contact Dr. Strange than?"

He nodded. "There has to be a way to contact him."

Cairo smirked. "Well I think we can get access to Stark's lab and try after breakfast." Ravi watched his sister leave the room and he got ready.

"Maybe he can help us since he has magic." He left the room and together went to the cafeteria. Tyler and Phebe greeted them after they sat down.

Tyler asked, "Ravi are you alright?" He looked tired and Ravi nodded.

"Fine just didn't sleep well." Cairo didn't say anything which Phebe broke the silence.

"Nightmares?"

Ravi and Cairo both met her gaze. "Yes." They both said at the same time. Tyler knew what it was like to have them and he was sure Phebe did to.

"Well if you ever want to talk about them we are here for you." Tyler told them which Cairo and Ravi both smiled.

"Thanks." Ravi told him and Cairo nodded. They really did have good friends.

Natasha and Clint came in than greeting the team. They ate up and were about to go train outside today when all of the sudden Tony came over the system.

"Avengers assemble." Natasha glanced at Clint than turned to the team.

"Come on let's go see what is going on."

Everyone headed toward the living area which Natasha spoke up, "Stark this better be important."

Dr. Strange was standing there. "It is very important." Tyler started freaking out a little for this was the Avenger he idolized.

"Oh my god...you are the Dr. Strange."

Dr. Strange smiled. "Nice to meet you all finally. What is your name?"

Tyler smiled. "I'm Tyler. This is Cairo, Ravi and Phebe."

Dr. Strange sensed the demon on him. "Nice to meet you all I'm Dr. Steve Strange and I see you have a demon." Tyler nodded slightly. Dr. Strange was curious and wanted to investigate further but he came for a different reason.

Tony was laughing at Tyler than turned serious. "So what news do you have?"

Dr. Strange made a portal. "This is the Goddess Sekhmet she has been awakened from her centuries old slumber. She is a powerful deity and I believe that she is the threat that is heading your way. Her power has multiple abilities which Cairo and Ravi both nodded.

Phebe spoke up, "But the Enchantress told us when we fought her we were up against a Greek Titan who sought revenge." Dr. Strange shook his head "No the Enchantress lied to you all. I wouldn't trust any of what she says for she could trick you just as bad as Thor's brother Loki can."

Tyler was curious. "So this Sekhmet is the real threat right?" He nodded at Tyler. "Why would she seek us out and what is her plan?" Tyler asked Dr. Strange. Cairo and Ravi both had a bad feeling that they aren't going to like what Dr. Strange was about to tell them.

"I'm not sure why she has targeted your group out specifically, but her temple was disturbed and her spirit is restless and angry at those who are connected in any way to those who awakened her," Dr. Strange explained. Both Cairo and Ravi went tense knowing that their parents disappeared on a trip to visit the Temple of Sekhmet.

"Just in theory, is there a way we could prepare against her?" Bruce asked.

"Sekhmet is still regaining her power so she should be in a weakened state. She would begin coming to her targets in their dreams most likely since that will be where is it easiest for her to manifest." Dr. Strange said. The siblings eyes met then and both of them understand why they had shared a dream.

"Well so what? She gives us scary dreams?" Tony scoffed. "Who cares?"

"It's not ' _who cares'_ she could affect the physical realm depending on how much power she's managed to reclaim," Dr. Strange said, seeming somewhat annoyed.

"What if...we've already seen her?" Ravi asked and both of them turned to look at him in surprise.

"You've seen her?" Bruce asked in shock. Dr. Strange walked toward him and placed a hand onto Ravi's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"I can feel a faint trace of her magic in you," Dr. Strange said. "Has anything strange happened since the dream?"

"No, I just saw her and then it was over, Cairo saw her too," Ravi said. He knew Cairo might be mad at him for revealing that information but he was more worried for her safety than anything else. Dr. Strange went to Cairo next and put a hand on her shoulder as well.

"I feel her magic more faint in you, how have you felt since you saw her? Anything unusual?"

Cairo didn't meet his gaze and she knew everyone was watching her now. "The dream occurred the night we stayed at the inn and I thought it was just my imagination. I felt this power like it's a power I had never encountered. I felt like it attached itself to me. I only told Ravi because he would understand knowing our shared history with Egypt."

Dr. Strange was concerned. "But has she affected your mental or physical health?" She shook her head

"But Tony got the statue the day we returned here. It's a statue of her. I haven't stopped thinking of our parents when I saw the statue and had a feeling of dread."

Ravi spoke up, "I have to admit Cairo and I thought that Stark was an illegal collector because most of the artifacts of the world are sold on the black market."

Tony sighed, "I never bought the statue for some reason it just showed up here but we don't know any more than that." He didn't want to tell them that the statue might be connected to their parents just yet since he didn't have all the facts. Cairo and Ravi both apologized to him than.

Dr. Strange turned to Tony. "Show me the statue." Tony went to the lab and grabbed it and while he was was gone Strange turned to the siblings. "You two are connected to this deity and it troubles me deeply. Just be careful and I will put a protective spell on your minds so she can no longer contact either of you."

Cairo nodded. "We would appreciate it."

Strange raised his hand. "Steel your mind Cairo and don't fight it." He closed his eyes and did the spell. She felt a warmth overcome her and saw a shield in her mind. Once he was done he moved on to Ravi "Steel your mind Ravi and don't fight the power." He closed his eyes again and did the same spell. He felt the same warmth and saw a shield as well. Once Strange was done the siblings thanked him.

At that moment Tony returned with the statue and Strange took it using his powers over it. Everyone waited with anticipation and after a few minutes he stopped. Tony spoke up, "Alright so did you find anything unusual?" But before Strange could answer Cairo was reacting to the statue.

Ravi was concerned. "Cairo..." He shook her. "Cairo it's me Ravi." Cairo couldn't hear him at that moment for she was in shroud of darkness and her mind wandered through it leading her to something. Strange took her from Ravi and tried to break the spell on her. He saw how concerned Ravi was.

"I'm going to try to break this spell." He closed his eyes but just as he started he was pushed back.

Ravi knew than he had to do something. "In the name of Ra God of the Sun of Egypt I command you Sekhmet Goddess of the Plague to leave my sister now. The power of the Sun is stronger than the darkness for we are the children of the Nile. Ra hear my prayer protect my sister and drive Sekhmet from my sister Cairo." All of the sudden a bright light overcame the siblings and she awoke.

"Ravi?" He embraced her and she returned it.

"I was so worried about you. Thank the Ancient Gods of Egypt that Ra heard my prayer."

Cairo smiled a little. "I'm sure it had been many centuries since he was called upon. I felt him help me brother."

Dr. Strange helped her up. "Are you alright?"

Cairo nodded. "I will be. Did you find anything on that statue?" She asked him.

Strange was puzzled. "No but I think Ravi might had helped solve the puzzle of defeating Sekhmet. I have to do more research."

The siblings nodded and Tony sighed. "So what should I do with statue until than?"

Strange met his gaze. "Keep it locked up until I return." But before Strange left Tyler approached him.

"Dr. Strange can I talk to you real quick?"

Tony had returned to the lab with Bruce to make sure the statue stayed safe until he returned. Thor and Steve had also left the room. The siblings along with Phebe had left the room to go to get Cairo something to drink and a snack for energy. Tyler and Strange were alone now. Tyler blocked Curson for this conversation.

"With me having a demon I was cursed due to my father passing it on to me. The demon killed my father by fully possessing him thanks to a voodoo master and when it attached itself to me it couldn't fully possess me because of my pure heart. I'm also descended from a powerful magic bloodline, Creole blood actually through my mother. My uncle who is now my guardian is also a magic user. I was just wondering will I ever turn evil? Also will the demon kill me?" He asked Strange.

"Honestly if you become evil or not depends mainly on your reliance on the dark arts and ability to control them without letting them corrupt your heart. As far as the demon goes, it depends on the demon itself and your relationship with them. However, if the demon is tied to your lifeforce I don't think they would harm you because their life depends on yours," Dr. Strange told him.

"Well, this demon did eventually did steal all of my father's lifeforce and kill him. The only reason it doesn't have a direct line to my lifeforce is because it couldn't fully control me," Tyler said.

"Then you must remember that this demon killed your father and has only not killed you because it can't," he told him. Tyler frowned. He knew Curson was a demon and it was in their nature to be evil but over the months he had felt somewhat of a strange bond grow between them. Was that really all a manipulation or did Curson change?

Dr. Strange saw the look on Tyler's face. "Listen after you leave here I will be more than happy to help guide you in your studies and finding out more about your demon if you wish."

Tyler felt relief overcome him. "I would like that a lot. I will let you go now since we are in danger and need answers. Thank you."

Strange nodded. "You are welcome young hero and keep an eye on Cairo and Ravi as well. They will need you and Phebe along with the others now more than ever. I will return as soon as possible." He left than and Tyler felt happy that he got to meet his idol. He went down to the cafeteria to check on the others.

When he entered he greeted them which he asked Cairo. "How are you feeling?"

Cairo smiled. "Better now."

Tyler nodded. "I'm glad to hear it. You did good today Ravi." Ravi knew both Phebe and him were worried for them which he was glad that they were there for them now.

"So fan boy how did it feel to meet your idol?"

Tyler turned away from them which they laughed knowing he was embarrassed. "It was great." Curson was even laughing which he glared at him. "So it's still nice outside and it's still early so how about we eat some lunch than we get outside?"

Cairo smiled. "Sounds good I'm sure Clint and Natasha wouldn't mind." They ate up and went outside to hang out. At the same time Natasha and Clint were talking about everything that had happened today.

"I'm very worried about the siblings now more than ever. That statue has an affect on both of them." Natasha knew that they now knew who their enemy was but they still don't know how to prepare for it.

Clint grabbed the vodka from her and took a sip. "I'm worried too but they will overcome this all of us will and I have faith in our team."

She grabbed the bottle back. "I have faith in them too." She glanced out the window. "We have to train them even harder now."

Clint nodded. "Their powers are strong and so is their teamwork. I promise Nat that these kids will survive this and be one of the best teams out there."

Natasha smiled and kissed him. "You always knew how to make my fears go away."

Clint returned it. "I'm always here for you."

At the same time Bruce and Tony were talking over what happened with Cairo. "I think the power is attached to her now. It was not an accident that he didn't pick up on anything on the statue." Tony told him.

Bruce nodded. "It makes sense since we witnessed that earlier. But I think it's not fully in control of her if that is the case."

Tony sighed. "More gods wonderful but we will beat them like we always do. I just hope this time the price isn't too high." Bruce knew what he was talking about for Tony 's fears are leading him back to the fight with Thanos.

"This time we will win." Bruce told him in hope of lifting his friend's spirit.

Tony nodded. "Well back to work science bro." Tony hoped that his friend was right because he would break again if everyone didn't make it. This was his family. While they were working on their project unknown to them the statue's power had increased slightly. Strange in the other dimension picked up on the increase and knew he had to hurry for the world was in danger once again and time was running out.


	14. Chapter 14

It was early morning and Cairo awoke startled from another dream. The words she heard in the dream kept repeating in her head, _"You are in danger she is coming."_ The figure in the dream was surrounded by a bright light and it was possible it could had been a warning from Ra himself. The power she felt yesterday and the power she felt in the dream had the same feeling. It was hard for her to put words to it but one thing for sure was she had to warn everyone.

She glanced over at her friend who was still sleeping and she quickly got ready than left the room. She thought about texting her brother but than thought to just let him sleep. She went to the main living area where Tony was already sitting there on his Stark Pad.

"Morning." She told him as she stood there watching the sun rise. Tony felt a sense of deja vu.

"Morning you are up early." She felt his gaze which she turned to meet his gaze.

"I couldn't sleep."

Tony thought that whatever had happened to her yesterday must had an affect on her.

"Is it about Sekhmet?' He saw her tense up at the name and she sat down across from him.

"She was a powerful goddess of Ancient Egypt I don't doubt that at all." He saw that she had a hint of fear in her eyes.

"Listen we will beat her Cairo. I mean we had kicked plenty of gods butts even I went against Thor when we first met 6 years ago."

She smirked. "I imagined that went well."

Tony shook his head. "Rogers broke up our little fight but I would like to think I won."

She laughed a little than turned serious. "I think..." All of the sudden she had this pull like a power was calling her.

Tony stood up. "Cairo?" She didn't answer him as she walked to the window. There was a strange whirlwind heading straight for them and she turned to Tony.

"Do you see that?" She pointed in the direction of the sun rise. He nodded and before he could summon the others he saw Cairo was outside. He knew that she would need back up.

"Friday wake the others and sound the alarm." He quickly activated his suit and joined Cairo outside. A strange sand storm picked up from the whirlwind and it suddenly revealed Sphinxes made of sand. Cairo was drawn as a voice entered her mind.

 _"Come to me child toward your destruction."_ But the voice was suddenly cut off as a Sphinx attacked her and Tony blasted it away knocking it off of her.

"Thanks." But the Sphinx regenerated.

"Of course it's not that easy." Tony mumbled. Cairo steel her mind activating the shield Dr. Strange had placed and started fighting.

The voice in the whirlwind laughed, _"This is just a test of my power. You will die this day."_ Cairo absorbed some of the sand and used it right back.

"I don't think so." She didn't see the Sphinx heading straight at her until she saw the earth shield make contact with it.

"Ravi!" Tony yelled. "Took you guys long enough."

Natasha yelled, "Not all of us are night owls Stark!"

Ravi turned to his sister. "Is Sekhmet here?"

She shook her head. "No she's testing our powers and our fight strategies." Soon they were all fighting the sand creatures that seemed to be controlled by magic of some kind. Cairo felt the voice in her head again and a darkness overcame her stopping her in battle which she saw Sekhmet this time. But she heard her brother yelling her name.

"Cairo!" She tried to fight it. "Cairo!" She heard her name again. Ravi had to do something. "Give us cover." He told the others. He moved his sister off to the side away from the battle. "Come on Cairo I know you hear me. Ra I call upon your power once again dispel the darkness from my sister for the children of the Nile seek your protection." He soon heard a laughter and he knew who it was. "Sekhmet let her go."

The goddess smirked though he could not see it even though he was now under the spell his sister was in. "Ra can not interfere again child of the Nile. Your sister is mine."

Ravi was serious. "Let her go now."

The goddess turned intrigued. "What would you do to save her life?"

Cairo heard her brother's voice. "Ravi no don't trust her."

Meanwhile the rest of the team was having a hard time beating the strange Sphinxes. "Alright so blasting them isn't working anyone have a plan?" Tony asked. Everyone was worried for the siblings at this point for it seemed like Ravi was still trying to help Cairo.

Steve turned to Tony. "We just have to buy them time they know what they are doing."

Tyler nodded. "I trust them as well."

Phebe agreed. Tony sighed "So what is the plan than Rogers?"

"Lets double team it, Tony and Clint will distract them while the rest of us attack from the back and sides," Steve told them and then everyone nodded and went to act out the plan. Even so, they continued to struggle. It seemed the Sphinxes were just too much for them.

Ravi watched his teammates struggling and knew that they wouldn't last long at the rate things were going they were going to lose. It was painfully obvious that they weren't ready for this fight. He turned his attention back to the goddess Sekhmet.

"I would do anything to save my sister's life, and my friends," he told her already knowing it would mean a sacrifice. Sekhmet smiled like a lion that had it's prey though he could not see her.

"Ravi, no..." Cairo said as she fought against the influence Sekhmet had over her. She raised a weak hand and clutched at Ravi's sleeve.

"Silence, child," Sekhmet hissed and a dark magic pulled Cairo under into unconsciousness suddenly.

Ravi began to panic, "Please Sekhmet, take whatever you want from me, just leave Cairo alone." As soon as the words left his mouth the area around him distorted and Sekhmet appeared before him. She held his face in her hands and Ravi felt himself trapped in the gold of her eyes.

"No worries, I will spare your sister and your friends for now. In exchange I will take your life force, you see I'm still regaining my power and the life force of a child of Ra would be a great help," she told him. "Do you accept my terms?"

"I accept your terms," Ravi said and Sekhmet sent her magic into him and pulled Ravi's life force out of him. Ravi collapsed to the side of his sister and Sekhmet disappeared taking both of the sphinxes with her.

" _You have been saved for now Avengers, but the next time we meet I will not be so easy on you,"_ Sekhmet's voice promised as it too faded from the area and her hold on Cairo released.

Cairo awoke to see Tyler and Phebe near them. She felt panic as she tried to wake her brother up. "Ravi why did you do that?" She had tears in her eyes as she shook him and Phebe walked closer comforting her.

"What did he do?" She asked.

Bruce knelt down to check his pulse. "He is alive Cairo, but I must rush him to the infirmary." She nodded as Bruce asked Steve to help him. As they rushed him back inside Cairo stood up and Phebe hugged her.

Tyler saw the concern and pain in her eyes. "What did he do?" Cairo tried to gather her thoughts for she had been unconscious at the last moment of their encounter she still knew due to the connection to that goddess.

"He gave Sekhmet an offering to save us all." She whispered which Tyler's eyes widened. He knew that in his own culture offerings to the deities was known but sometimes it came for a high price like his rival who had attacked him who got the power of dark magic.

"Cairo..." She knew what he was going to say but stopped him.

"He knew I was under her control and might not make it, He always looked out for me and I will avenge him. Sekhmet doesn't realize what she had done." She stormed away and Tyler glanced at Phebe concerned.

Tony sighed, "Everyone back inside let us give her a lone time."

Phebe pushed Tyler forward. "Go see Ravi." She mouthed as she approached Cairo. Tyler nodded and made his way to the infirmary.

Cairo knew Phebe was there. "I'll be fine."

Phebe could tell that Cairo was up to something. "Listen revenge will not help him and know that we will save your brother."

Cairo turned to her. "I know what I have to do but I should had warned you all this morning even Tony when I saw him. I had a message from Ra himself in a dream that she was coming and that we were in danger."

Phebe being a demi god knew the power of prophecy since her uncle Apollo was known for having them. "You think you can get answers from the Egyptian Deities?"

Cairo nodded. "I know who to contact if Ra can not help me than there are others."

Phebe was a little concerned and afraid for her. "Just promise me you will be careful."

She smiled. "I promise. Thank you for sending Tyler to look after him. I will be with my brother as soon as possible." Phebe nodded and left to go tell the others what Cairo just revealed. Cairo closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Osiris God of the Underworld hear my prayer for I am a child of the Nile and of Ra himself."

Soon a figured appeared and a voice, "Child of Ra why do you summon me?"

Cairo wasn't going to back down now. "I seek an answer is my brother in your domain?"

Osiris made a portal in his hand. "Child of Ra, what you seek is in the veil between worlds I cannot claim him for his soul has not crossed into my domain nor is he in the land of the Mortals."

Cairo felt a little relief but still had a hidden fear. "Is there a way for him to cross at all?"

Osiris met her gaze. "Only if his soul was released by Sekhmet."

Cairo nodded slightly. "I will give you part of my soul to balance out in case his soul is set free and enters your realm. You will hold a part of me in the veil with my brother until I defeat Sekhmet and you return both of our souls completely to our bodies. But if I die in battle and she set my brother's soul free than you will have both of us in your domain in your care. To guide us to our afterlife."

Osiris never heard such a thing from a mortal. Before he gave his answer Ra appeared, "Child are you sure about this?"

Cairo nodded. "I'm absolutely sure and since you can't help us anymore Ra this is my only choice."

Ra turned to Osiris, "So be it, I place a temporary protection on part of Cairo's soul while in the veil who is the child of the Nile and of myself. Do you agree to this Osiris?"

Osiris turned to her. "Agreed." He snapped his fingers and soon part of her soul was handed over to Ra which he placed a protective light around it than it entered the veil. Osiris than disappeared back to the Underworld.

Ra turned to her. "You are brave child." She knew that Ravi might not approve of what she had done but it was her choice.

"Thank you for the warning this morning. I'm just sorry that I didn't get the chance to tell them."

Ra shook his head. "The warning was not for today it was for the near future. Take great care child for I can not interfere and save you again."

Cairo bowed her head in respect. "Thank you for your aid Great God Ra." He smiled and disappeared. She was pulled from the spell and when she became aware of her surroundings she rushed to the infirmary. Tyler smiled and got up and left giving her the time she needed. Bruce was still there and he turned to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked in concern for she looked pale.

"I'm fine how is Ravi?" She sat down and Bruce sighed handing her some water and an apple for energy.

"You need it Cairo."

She thanked him and waited for him to tell her how her brother was doing.

Back upstairs Tony sat down with a drink and Natasha joined him with her Russian Vodka. Tony spoke up. "Ravi will be alright he's stable." Tyler and Phebe glanced at each other both felt a little relief which they were sure everyone did with that news.

Phebe than spoke up. "I have something to tell you all, something that Cairo told me earlier after the battle."

Tony curious. "What did she say?" Phebe knew Cairo was busy so she decided to tell them. Everyone waited for her to continue.

"Cairo says the God Ra had contacted her in a dream to warn her that we are all in danger because of Sekhmet and that she wants to get in contact with another god if Ra will not help her save Ravi," Phebe told them. Tony's eyes grew wide and he practically jumped out of his chair.

"Doesn't she understand how dangerous that is?" He demanded, but Phebe held a hand out to stop him.

"She gave me her word that she would be careful and besides that, she has the protection of Ra," she told him. Tony frowned but relaxed just a bit. He knew that Cairo was responsible and that they could trust her word.

"Well, Ravi had Ra's protection too and you see how that turned out," Tyler said pointing out the hard truth of the matter. Phebe shook her head.

"I believe that it's thanks to Ra's protection that Sekhmet wasn't able to completely drain Ravi's life force. If it was up to her she would have taken his soul and gotten as much power from it as possible," she told them.

"You're right," Tyler said.

Back in the infirmary, Cairo sat next to Ravi's bed. It was truly the worst shape she had ever seen her brother in. She took in his once healthy complexion that was now infected with the gray pallor of an almost death-like state. There were various tubes hooked up to him to keep him stable. Truthfully, if Cairo didn't see his shallow breathing then she could have mistaken him for dead. Bruce's words echoed in her head.

" _Ravi's stable, but I've never seen anything like this before. I will do everything I can to help him, but as it is I don't think his body will be able to maintain this state for an extended period of time."_

Cairo's grip on the apple Bruce had given her tightened enough to bruise it. She couldn't lose her brother and thanks to the deal she made with Osiris Ravi's soul was safe for now, but if she took too long then his physical body might not last. Cairo silently vowed to do everything possible to save Ravi.


	15. Chapter 15

It was early the next morning and Cairo could not sleep so she stayed up late worried for her brother. Bruce had kicked her out to get some rest but what had happened gave her nightmares so she spent the rest of the night in the cafeteria drinking coffee. She knew Phebe was worried for not being in the room but she couldn't help it. She got off the elevator and Bruce let her in.

"Morning." He could tell she looked tired and she nodded.

"Morning how is he?" She asked as she took her side by her brother. Bruce gave her a sympathetic look.

"He's the same he didn't get worse."

Cairo turned to her brother. "That is some good news." She put her hand in his and squeezed it gently hoping he would notice that she was there. Bruce handed her a cup of coffee.

"He will be alright Cairo we will do everything we can to beat her." She knew that but the goddess Sekhmet was powerful and as far as she knew there was no weakness.

All of the sudden Tony walked in and gave her a concern look. "Cairo morning." She gave him a slight smile "Morning." Tony turned to Bruce. "How is he?" Bruce knew that he was worried and was just checking in.

"He's the same and I will keep a close eye on him." Tony nodded and from the footage knew that Cairo had been up most of the night.

"Are you alright?" He asked her. She knew that she couldn't lie to Tony.

"No but I will be once I defeat Sekhmet." But before Tony could say anymore Dr. Strange made his appearance startling all three of them.

"Watch it magician you scared all of us."

gave him a serious look and he noticed Ravi lying there. "Is he...?"

Cairo shook her head. "He's fine for now." She gave him a cryptic answer but Dr. Strange didn't have any time to question her more.

"I have news call everyone at once to the main living area." Tony had the alarm sounded and he rushed upstairs with Dr. Strange following. Cairo got up and glanced between her brother and Bruce. Bruce put a hand on her shoulder.

"Go Tony will fill me in later."

She knew that Bruce would tell her if there was any change so she gave her thanks and rushed to join the others.

When she entered the room she felt everyone's gazes on her but she ignored them. "What is the news on Sekhmet?" She asked the Supreme Sorcerer.

"I was able to sense her power and track her," Dr. Strange announced. Everyone in the room gasped. Cairo stepped forward in shock.

"Then we should hurry," she said but Tony held out a hand to stop her.

"Cairo, I know you want to save your brother as soon as possible, but we need to be careful. Sekhmet just got a major power boost and we have to go in with some kind of strategy," he said. Cairo bit her lip in frustration, but nodded. In her heart she knew what Tony was saying was right. Steve's eyebrows shot up and he gave a short whistle.

"Wow Tony, you're starting to sound like me," Steve said. Tony gave him a look and Clint laughed.

"So what are we looking at, Strange?" Clint asked.

"Sekhmet is hiding in an area between two dimensions, I can transfer you all there, but after that the fight will be all on you," Strange told them.

"Alright team, prepare to head out in one hour," Steve told them and everyone split up. It wasn't too long until everyone met back up in the room with Strange.

"Alright, is everyone ready?" Strange asked. The team gave their consent and then Doctor Strange closed his eyes and began to mutter some spell. As he spoke, he waved his arm and a portal appeared before them. "I have to stay on this side to keep a connection, just signal me when you are ready to return," he told them.

"We're counting on you!" Tony said, as the team stepped through the portal.

As soon as they arrived on the other side, they found themselves in the blistering heat of the desert with a gigantic temple in front of them. The temple was guarded by two lioness statues on either side. Cairo closed her eyes. She could feel the current of Sekhmet's power nearby and knew the goddess was close. It was only a matter of time before she sensed their presence. They had the element of surprise on their side at least.

Cairo turned to the others. "She's real close."

Tony glanced at her. "Do you still have a connection with her?" He asked. She felt a slight touch of her magic still but it wasn't as strong as before.

"Yes I can still sense her but it's not like before."

Steve turned to her. "You are the only one who can truly stop her since you are connected. But we will lure her to you." She somehow knew that she would have to be the one. All of the sudden the desert sands rose and the two sphinx statues from before came to life.

"Not these guys again." Tony groaned as they split up to buy Cairo time. Cairo rushed to the temple where all of the sudden she was thrown back.

"Well Child of Ra had shown herself again."

Cairo saw a dark figure approach her which she closed her eyes trying to call for Ra's aid but nothing happened.

The figure laughed. "I told you before child that Ra can no longer help you." She wasn't backing down her brother was counting on her plus her soul was also on the line since she had made that deal with Osiris.

"Give my brother's soul back now."

Sekhmet revealed herself. "I will not return his soul and yours will soon join his." Cairo attacked which Sekhmet blocked and threw her into the wall. "You mortals are weak and should be wiped from this earth."

Cairo felt the impact but she stood up. "We aren't weak it is you who is weak. It's been many centuries since the ancient Egyptians worshipped you and I will not start now."

Sekhmet used her power on her but she absorbed it and sent it back to her. The goddess felt it hit her directly. "I sense the power within you but it's not enough to stop me. Your parents were weak as well when I killed them for disturbing my temple."

Cairo's eyes widened and Sekhmet smirked, "Yes child it was me who had killed them. Now your brother is on the verge of death and you will join your pathetic family in the next life."

Cairo felt anger rise up in her and felt something she never felt before. Sekhmet used her power again but Cairo absorbed it all without breaking a sweat. She began to glow with power.

"This is for my friends, my brother and my parents. I claim your power Sekhmet for I am an Avenger. You are banished for the rest of eternity from Earth to never to return!" She used the full power of Sekhmet on the goddess and soon there was a loud explosion.

The temple started crumbling as she made her way out and the sphinxes disappeared. She made her way slowly over to the others where Phebe helped her. They saw Sekhmet in the portal than she was gone.

Cairo yelled, "Dr. Strange return us now!" He soon transported all of them back to HQ.

Dr. Strange turned to her. "You did well and now that the diminsions are safe again. I will leave you all." He created a portal and left.

Tony walked over. "You did great we are proud of you."

Steve nodded. "You showed yourself as a true Avenger today. All of you are now full fledge Avengers."

Tony smirked, "I even have a graduation party ready to go."

Cairo smiled, "That's great but first there is some business I need to take care of. Osiris I summon you."

Soon a figure appeared. "You summoned me child of Ra?"

Cairo nodded. "I defeated Sekhmet you need to hold to our deal."

Osiiris snapped his fingers and she felt energy hit her. "It is done the deal is complete." He vanished. Soon she heard a familiar voice from behind her.

"So you had done a deal Cairo?"

She rushed him. "Ravi!" She embraced him. "I did what I did for you." She waited to see his reaction.

"Thank you," he told her and she could feel the relief in how he hugged her tighter, "If it wasn't for you I would have been wandering the afterlife in limbo forever." He backed away and looking Cairo in the eyes. "I never thought I would say this, but you've grown up right before my eyes. I'm proud of you."

Cairo smiled. "I'm just glad to have you back, brother."

Meanwhile, everyone else was happy to see the siblings reunited. Tyler and Phebe waited until Cairo and Ravi's moment was over to rush in and tackle Ravi with hugs themselves.

At the same time Tony was in the background planning a grand send off for the kids since they had finally defeated the goddess Sekhmet once and for all.

Tony smiled at the group and turned to Clint and Natasha "You two should be proud of them." Natasha smiled and turned to Clint. "We are real proud of them."

Tyler than spoke up. "Let's get this party started."

Tony laid out the food and the music was cranked up. Tyler asked Phebe to dance and Cairo smiled at them than turned to Ravi.

"I have something to tell you."

Ravi wondered what it could be and they walked away from the group. Cairo sighed knowing that this was going to be hard for her. "What is it?"

Cairo met his gaze. "Sekhmet had killed our parents five years ago when they disturbed the temple. Also I had made a deal with Osiris but Ra protected my soul that Osiris had taken so we would had been returned together or gone on to the afterlife together. I didn't want to be alone either way."

He hugged her. "Thank you for saving both of our souls and I promise we will pay our respects to our parents." She nodded. They returned to the party where they joined their friends and soon it was time.

Tony died down the music. "Alright so I like to officially honor our recruits by making them into official Avengers. All of four of you had shown what a true Avenger is and we couldn't be more proud. Remember you are welcome back anytime."

Steve nodded. "Also we know you will make us proud out there."

Cairo turned to her friends. "Ravi and I are heading to Egypt to become Avengers there and to pay respects to our parents." Tyler and Phebe nodded for they were glad that the siblings had closure now.

Tyler spoke up. "I'm heading to Haiti to learn more about my heritage and to work on my powers. Might get some guidance in that area and my uncle is being transferred so he can look after me. I'm going to be an Avenger for that area."

Phebe smiled. "I'm heading to Greece to be an Avenger there and be a middle person between the Olympians and the rest of the Avengers. I'm excited to see my mom again."

They all hugged each other knowing their friendship was strong enough to hold even when they are apart. Than it was time to leave the HQ. As soon as they left and gone their separate ways Tony walked over to the others.

"It feels weird with just us."

Steve nodded. "They will be great."

Dr. Strange arrived. "It's time I had found a way to help set the timeline straight again." Tony and the other Avengers knew that their mission against Thanos was not over and now it was time to bring back their friends and rid the universe of Thanos forever.


End file.
